A tombeau ouvert
by AsterRealm
Summary: UA - Ça ressemblait parfois à un cauchemar éveillé, une hallucination nauséabonde qui prenait à la gorge sans faire preuve de la moindre pitié. Il y avait les rats, les tuyaux, la mort et la misère, les Vampires et les chasseurs de tête ; mais il y avait aussi les petits et celui qui les avait réunis, ses yeux et son sourire, l'espoir là où on l'avait oublié. Pour Rin-BlackRabbit !
1. Les gens d'en bas

**Disclaimer** : Seraph of the end appartient à ses auteurs. Bon en vrai j'ai oublié leur nom, mais c'est pas à moi. :D

 **Genre** : Euh, truc de vampire. Lol. Disons... romance... et... *regarde la liste* mmmh... y a pas la catégorie gay ? Ok, allons-y pour supernatural. Car why not.

 **Rating** : T, haha, t'as cru je mettais des scènes de piscine à boule toi

 **Note** : CADEAU POUR **RIN-BLACKRABBIT** MY PRECIOUS WAIFU et kouhai ✿. La plus belle des familles est la nôtre, même si on a pas de gay subtext. Et qu'on va pas mourrir assassinés par des vampires argh je souffre. Une fanfic pour toi car tu le mérites (et pas du tout parce que j'étais trop inspirée pour un OS non non), sur un de tes nombreux OTP qui n'ont pas assez de fic car tu le mérites.

Bref, joyeux Noël en retard ! Ilu

 **Note 2** : Univers Alternatif !

 **Note 3** : Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi cool d'écrire sur ce pairing et maintenant je suis tombée dans l'Enfer du MikaYuu... sauvez-moi. Comme je ne sais pas me limiter à un OS, voici donc une supeeerbe nouvelle fanfic, pleine de rats et de souterrains glauques. Aussi y a des vampires. Spoiler alert mdr

 **Note 4** : plein de trucs inspirés directo de Seraph of the End (no joke) mais aussi quelques autres de _la stratégie de l'ombre_ (j'ai pas fait exprès... c'est à cause de le trip sur la famille qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que j'y pense pas *pleure*)). Et la basse-ville ressemble dans ma tête à la basse-ville de Rabanastre dans FFXII, en plus sombre, glauque, et avec des gens habillés. Et encore plus de pauvres. BREF c'était l'intro chiante, en avant les studios !

* * *

Il faisait humide et froid, comme d'habitude les jours de pluie. L'eau récoltée dans les rigoles de la cité suintait des murs de la basse-ville et alourdissait l'atmosphère déjà désagréable qui montait des égouts.

Les gens d'en haut aimaient sans doute la pluie. Ça sentait bon, par là-bas. Ici, ça sentait la moisissure et la vermine ; un vieil homme avait dit un jour que c'était à ça que ressemblait l'odeur du désespoir et, pour autant que Yuu en sache, c'était vrai.

Des gouttes tombaient du plafond pour s'écraser sur le sol déjà couvert de petites flaques sales. La moitié des dalles qui formaient la petite allée où il s'était arrêté étaient brisées, et l'eau en profitait pour s'incruster dans chaque fissure, dévorant peu à peu les chemins de fortune installées par les premiers gens d'en bas, quelques années plus tôt. Voilà pourquoi les gens d'en bas détestaient la pluie ; parce qu'elle leur rappelait où ils n'étaient pas, où ils resteraient sans doute.

Une fois en bas, on ne remonte plus. C'est comme ça.

C'était la première chose qu'on apprenait, quand on vivait ici, et Yuu y pensait chaque fois qu'il voyait de nouvelles traînées moisies sur les murs, chaque fois qu'il chopait sur un morceau de dalle cassée, chaque fois que les grilles des escaliers qui menaient en haut s'ouvraient sur les pieds bottés des chasseurs de tête.

Certains murmuraient qu'on pouvait s'en sortir, parfois, si l'un d'eux vous trouvait assez fort pour vous emmener dans les camps d'entraînement, si vous prouviez votre valeur à leurs yeux, si vous aviez le visage suffisamment agréable pour que son exotisme et sa crasse n'effraie pas les haut-citoyens.

Les gamins assez vieux pour le savoir se réunissaient en bandes et investissaient les maisons abandonnées ou habitées par des gens trop isolés et faibles afin de s'y installer ensuite. Les plus petits dormaient les uns sur les autres, profitant de la compagnie pour ne pas mourir de froid. Les plus grands gravaient des signes sur les portes pour annoncer au tout-venant que la bâtisse avait désormais un caractère de Quartier Général. Mais les gens d'en bas s'en fichaient ; ils ne les regardaient pas.

Les chefs de bande, une fois installés, cherchaient d'autres enfants, d'abord quelques uns, puis de plus en plus, et leur territoire s'agrandissait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une autre bande s'en approprie le terrain, se batte contre leurs petits frères et leurs petites sœurs, détruisent les panneaux et drapeaux qui apparaissaient inévitablement à l'émergence de chaque nouvelle famille – c'est comme ça qu'ils se nommaient, entre eux, comme si les liens créés là-bas avaient l'importance des liens du sang, comme s'il était préférable de remplacer les parents perdus par des adolescents agressifs et dénués de la moindre compassion.

Yuu n'avait pas de famille, lui, plus depuis longtemps. Il avait tenté de rejoindre ces agglomérats de garçons et filles, quelques mois plus tôt, mais la famille qui s'était installée dans le coin l'avait renvoyé sur les dalles humides d'un coup de pied, parce qu'il n'avait rien à offrir, qu'il était trop petit et trop faible, qu'il ne leur apporterait que des ennuis – personne, ici, n'avait besoin d'un poids mort, aussi petit et discret fut-il.

Il essayait de s'entraîner tout seul, parfois, poursuivant des rats aux yeux noirs dans les profondeurs sombres des égouts, mais il finissait fatigué si vite que, lorsqu'il rampait dans les eaux usées pour retourner dans la basse-ville, c'était les rats qui lui couraient après, mordillant ses cheveux ou ses vêtements, courant sur son dos en couinant dans le noir.

Yuu n'avait pas peur des rats, bien sûr, pas plus que les rats n'avaient peur de lui.

Un jour, alors qu'il avait sept ou huit ans, l'un d'eux lui ramena un vieux tuyau rouillé, et il s'en servit pour combattre des ennemis invisibles, bien trop forts pour lui, qui le laissaient souvent éreinté et rompu, les mains sur les cuisses tandis qu'il cherchait tant bien que mal à reprendre son souffle.

D'autres enfants – d'autres exclus – le virent faire et bientôt on troquait les morceaux de tuyaux contre des biscuits humides, contre des petites billes fissurées et colorées, aussi, que les gamins s'échangeaient dès que les lumières baissaient jusqu'à plonger les souterrains dans une nuit sans étoiles. Bientôt les plus grands les arrachaient des mains des petits et s'en servaient pour faire respecter les règles, assénant des coups secs dans le dos des gosses crasseux qui traînaient dans leurs pieds, brisant les jambes trop fines des éclaireurs étrangers, les crânes fragiles des chefs de familles opposées aux leur.

Il y avait un gamin, pas loin, qui avait enfoncé son tuyau dans le ventre de son père, puis il était monté sur le trône pour devenir le protecteur de ses anciens frères et sœurs. Le père déchu n'était pas mort tout de suite ; le nouveau l'avait gardé près de lui pour montrer à tous les grands qui sentaient l'opportunité d'agrandir leur territoire ce qu'on faisait à ceux qui y empiétaient sans permission.

Mais les grands n'eurent pas à faire un seul geste pour faire tomber la famille ainsi recréée. Par une étrange ironie du sort, le blessé attrapa une infection inconnue qu'il transmit à tous ceux qui lui tournaient encore autour, frères, sœurs, enfants et nouveau chef compris, et la famille tomba en cendres en quelques semaines seulement.

On se méfiait de la zone, depuis, et le quartier général finit barré des lignes blanches des zones contaminées.

Yuu n'y était jamais entré – il ne voulait pas mourir, non plus – mais il s'était installé dans un coin pas très éloigné pour être sûr que les autres bandes le laissent tranquille ; quand on l'approchait trop, il mimait un air malade et gargouillait affreusement jusqu'à ce qu'on s'enfuie par peur des maladies qu'il transportait sûrement.

Plutôt rester au milieu des rats et de la vermine que d'attendre sur la place centrale qu'un chasseur le tire de la misère et l'envoie vivre dans le faste et le luxe des familles des haut-citoyens. Les gens d'en haut n'accordaient jamais un regard aux gens d'en bas, et Yuu n'était déjà plus suffisamment naïf pour croire que les enfants qu'ils sortaient du trou étaient adoptés comme héritiers.

Une flaque d'eau non loin de lui grandissait petit à petit, menaçant de tremper ses vêtements déjà en mauvais état. Il la contempla un long moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Combien de temps faudrait-il qu'il pleuve pour que la totalité des habitants de la basse-ville soit obligée de marcher dans l'eau ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais tant qu' _il_ n'y serait pas obligé, il n'était pas question qu'il attende simplement qu'elle vienne à lui.

Il se leva donc, cacha son tuyau derrière une pierre qui s'était détachée du plafond un paquet d'années années plus tôt et partit pour le vieux marché, là où les vendeurs à la sauvette échangeaient des produits de première nécessité contre quelques pièces de cuivre, où les adolescents exhibaient les butins qu'ils ramassaient lors d'expéditions dangereuses au cœur du système d'épuration des eaux, où les adultes se vantaient de leurs exploits et des voleurs à la tire dont ils avaient débarrassé la communauté. Il y avait pas mal de mendiants, là-bas aussi, mais les habitants étaient trop pauvres pour leur venir en aide, gardaient trop précieusement le peu qu'ils avaient déjà. Les chasseurs cédaient parfois une miche de pain ou l'autre, lorsqu'ils étaient de bonne humeur, mais ça restait relativement rare. Yuu se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient, parfois, pourquoi ils gardaient encore l'espoir que quelqu'un fasse preuve de suffisamment de générosité pour les sortir de la misère. Puis il réalisa qu'ils étaient simplement comme tout le monde ; ils regardaient le ciel en espérant pouvoir voler mais ne sautaient des toits de la ville que pour s'écraser sur les dallages propres des allées ensoleillée de la cité.

Yuu, par chance, n'était pas un mendiant. Il n'avait pas de famille, donc personne pour survenir à ses besoins, mais il restait un enfant, et les enfants, s'ils succombaient vite au froid et à la maladie, n'étaient pas si facilement terrassés par la faim, et pour cause : non loin de l'escalier qui menait à la rue commerçante de la veille ville, quelques haut-citoyens âgés venaient distribuer la soupe à ceux qui ne la trouvaient pas ailleurs, les quelques orphelins qu'ils connaissaient déjà, enregistrant les visages et ébouriffant les cheveux sales des miséreux qui leur passaient sous la main. Ils étaient trois ou quatre et se succédaient le midi et le soir, tendant un morceau de pain frais à leurs enfants préférés avec un petit sourire de pitié sur les lèvres. Les vieux d'en haut, disaient ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance de profiter de leur présence, étouffaient leur culpabilité en nourrissant ceux qui n'existaient que parce qu'ils refusaient de les sortir de leur crasse ; comment rester riche, sans pauvre sur qui marcher ?

Il y avait déjà une sacrée file, devant le petit étal, quand Yuu l'atteignit enfin. Il connaissait la plupart de leurs visages mais n'avait parlé avec aucun d'entre eux. C'était une règle tacite, ici ; créer des liens revenait à se créer des ennemis, et si chacun voulait recevoir la part lui étant attribuée, mieux valait faire profil bas et rester silencieux.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remarquer que quelque chose était différent de l'ordinaire. Les bénévoles, tout comme les enfants, étaient étrangement calmes, pour une fois. Un peu trop, à dire vrai.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. À l'avant de la file, deux soldats lourdement armés surveillaient leurs moindres faits et gestes, le visage caché sous de lourd casques opaques. Il fallut près d'un quart d'heure à Yuu pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

Il les vit attraper le visage des enfants devant lui avant de les autoriser à avancer plus loin. Son estomac se contracta aussitôt. Que voulaient-ils savoir ? Étaient-ils à la recherche des signes d'une infection ? Si un virus se répandait dans la basse-ville, il aurait bien du mal à y échapper. Il se gratta le bras avec nervosité.

L'homme de droite lui fit signe d'avancer pour l'arrêter ensuite d'un simple geste de la main. Comme pour les autres, il l'attrapa par le menton, analysa son visage et son cou avant de le forcer à ouvrir la bouche pour observer ses dent. Enfin, il secoua la tête à l'adresse de son collègue pour repousser Yuu devant la haute-citoyenne du jour.

— Ah, Yuichiro ! s'écria la vieille dame en le reconnaissant. Ce que tu es mignon !

Elle lui faisait toujours la même remarque, et il lui souriait toujours du mieux qu'il le pouvait en attendant qu'elle lui serve enfin la soupe épaisse qui fumait derrière elle. De ce qu'il en savait, il était son orphelin préféré ; elle ne se privait pas de le lui dire lorsqu'elle était sûre de ne pas être entendue, et elle le gratifiait souvent d'un peu de nourriture en plus avec un petit clin d'œil. Pour être franc, elle le mettait assez mal à l'aise ; il n'en montrait rien, néanmoins, car il avait tout à gagner à rester dans ses petits papiers, aussi excentrique fut-elle.

— Quel cinéma ils font, lui confia-t-elle en se penchant un peu. Ils sont partout en ville, c'est une horreur.

Il pencha un peu la tête – les adultes adoraient ça.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus aiguë.

— Un convoi est venue de l'ouest il y a quelques temps. D'après ce qu'on dit, il était plein de vampires.

Puis elle gloussa.

— Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon bébé, la moitié des chasseurs de la ville sont déjà à leurs trousses, et ce ne sont pas trois ou quatre vampires qui vont leur faire peur. Ils ne risquent pas de venir vous embêter, ça non !

Puis elle lui tendit un bol en carton et il fila pour laisser la place au suivant.

À travers les hauts couloirs qui menaient à la maison contaminée, il sautait par-dessus les flaques, perdu dans ses pensées.

Des vampires venus de l'ouest, avait dit la vieille. Pas étonnant qu'on ait regardé ses dents et son cou ; les garde-mangers étaient considérés comme la pire des abjections et finissaient le plus souvent condamnés pour traîtrise et envoyés dans les prisons morbides de la ville voisine. Les vampires, eux, étaient purement et simplement exécutés, sur place ou en public quand on en avait l'occasion. On l'avait rarement, bien entendu. Leur capture était loin d'être chose aisée.

Des vampires !

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson d'angoisse. Depuis toujours, ces créatures hantaient l'imaginaire des enfants d'en bas comme d'en haut ; ils terrifiaient autant qu'ils fascinaient, et il n'était pas difficile de les imaginer errer dans les rues la nuit à la recherche d'une victime innocente à vider de son sang.

Mais les vampires, jusqu'alors, n'avaient été rien d'autre que des histoires ramenées de pays lointains par des voyageurs qui s'arrêtaient pour quelques jours. Rien d'autre que des légendes pour effrayer les gamins.

Et il y en avait juste au-dessus d'eux, à présent, si seulement les rumeurs étaient vraies. C'était les plus grands qui allaient être heureux ; les vampires étaient autrement plus coriaces que les petits criminels qui pullulaient dans la basse-ville, et ramener leur tête vaudrait sans aucun doute un aller simple pour les camps d'entraînement des armées impériales ou des clans de chasseurs installés à la surface.

Il se laissa tomber sur les pierres effondrées, reprit son tuyau avec lequel il joua pendant quelques minutes, l'esprit ailleurs. Il était bien trop petit pour espérer vaincre un vampire ; à vrai dire, il avait plutôt le profil d'une victime idéale, jeune comme il l'était.

La vieille femme avait beau dire que les chasseurs les en protégeraient, il savait qu'il n'en serait rien ; ils les traqueraient peut-être dans la ville-haute, les poursuivraient sur la place du marché, mais jamais ils ne s'abaisseraient à s'enfoncer dans les plus sombre recoins de la vieille ville, là où couvaient les maladies les plus virulentes – c'était du moins ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais Yuu n'avait jamais vu de différence avec le reste ; les pustules étaient aussi noires ici que devant l'escalier ou au fond des égouts, et les rats se fichaient bien de savoir l'identité et la classe sociale de ceux qu'ils mordaient. Ils se rendraient encore moins dans les égouts où se cachaient les parias et les fuyards. Si Yuu avait été un vampire, c'est là-bas qu'il se serait abrité.

De toute façon, personne ne se préoccupait du destin des indigents. Les autorités attendraient sans doute que leur population baisse d'elle-même en se frottant les mains.

Convaincu qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, il retourna à sa place habituelle pour regarder luire les flaques qui s'étendaient autour de lui.

 _xxxxx_

Il fallut plusieurs semaines pour que les habitants du coin en arrivent à la même conclusion.

On avait retrouvé une dizaine de cadavres exsangues, la veille, et déjà les nettoyeurs les jetaient dans la cheminée qui servait à incinérer les corps avant qu'ils ne propagent quelque infection mortelle. Yuu détestait l'odeur qui s'en dégageait ; il s'en était toujours tenu le plus éloigné possible, mais il ne pouvait guère plus y échapper maintenant qu'il se voyait forcer de le longer pour se rendre à l'entrée des égouts. La ruelle qui y menait quelques semaines plus tôt encore s'était retrouvée interdite d'accès depuis qu'un groupe de jeunes téméraires avait décidé de brûler une petite bâtisse qu'ils estimaient être une cache de vampires ; on n'y avait rien trouvé d'autre, au final, qu'une famille calcinée, et les adolescents avaient depuis disparu de la circulation. Les représailles allaient vite, par ici ; personne ne songea à mener l'enquête.

Lorsque Yuu arriva à l'entrée des égouts, une salle haute et vaste idéale pour l'entraînement, ce fut pour y trouver deux petites bandes manifestement antagonistes se regarder en chien de faïence d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. L'ambiance était si tendue qu'il se figea avant même d'entrer à l'intérieur ; durant un instant, il songea à faire demi-tour, puis il reconnut le visage de deux enfants isolés, de ceux qui ne s'étaient ralliés à aucune famille et avec qui il avait déjà joué de temps à autres. À bien y regarder, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se réclamer d'un groupe particulier ; ils étaient très jeunes, plus encore que lui, et se serraient les uns contre les autres derrière le dos d'un garçon un rien plus grand, mais toujours beaucoup plus petit que le plus petit des enfants de la bande d'en face. Des cheveux blonds encerclaient son visage plutôt pâle et, les mains derrière lui, il semblait vouloir protéger les autres mioches du courroux du gamin qui lui faisait face.

— Mon frère, disait ce dernier, a vu ce morveux fouiller dans nos réserves et prendre la bouffe qu'on gardait de côté. Il est venu sur notre territoire, voler nos...

— Menteur ! cria une minuscule fille brune dans le camp des petits.

Le garçon blond ne s'énerva pas ; au contraire, un sourire timide apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il penchait légèrement la tête, exactement comme le faisait Yuu quand il voulait faire plier les adultes ; mais celui-là n'était pas un adulte, c'était un chef de bande, un _père de famille_. Il en avait trop vu pour se laisser amadouer. Le sort des plus petits que lui ne l'intéressait pas, à moins, bien sûr, que ces petits lui appartiennent déjà.

— Il est jeune, dit doucement le garçon. Il mourrait de faim, c'est tout. Il va tout te rendre – je te donnerai ce que j'ai en plus, et on sera à égalité, non ?

Mauvaise tactique, songea Yuu. Le grand le jaugeait du regard comme pour estimer s'il valait ou non la peine qu'on lui défonce le crâne d'un coup de pied. Yuu pouvait presque entendre ses pensées. Un corps de plus ou de moins, de toute façon. Il n'aurait qu'à le jeter dans la cheminée. Les autres détaleraient comme des lapins dès qu'il ferait preuve d'un peu d'agressivité – c'était ainsi que réagissaient les enfants isolés.

Mais ces enfants-là étaient-ils toujours des enfants isolés ? Il y avait quelque chose, dans leur attitude, un éclat dans leur yeux qui n'y était pas la dernière fois qu'il les avait bien regardé. Leur façon de se serrer les uns contre les autres, aussi, de lever la tête pour regarder les cheveux de leur gardien, non, de leur _père_ ; une confiance aveugle, l'adoration absolue des enfants pour leurs protecteurs, c'était ça, qu'il voyait, désormais. Ils n'étaient pas isolés ; ils s'étaient réunis pour former une nouvelle famille.

 _Quelqu'un_ les avait réuni.

Le grand cracha par terre. Il tendit la main derrière lui, et une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ou neuf ans y glissa un tuyau un peu tordu sur le bout.

Tout de suite, le garçon blond s'avança, un peu penché comme pour se rendre plus petit, les mains en avant dans une invitation au calme qui ne serait probablement pas entendue.

— Allez, les gars... c'était juste pour jouer. Je peux vous...

Yuu se mordillait nerveusement le bord des lèvres, convaincu que cette attitude était précisément celle qui le perdrait s'il continuait à s'y accrocher. Les brutes ne comprenaient pas la diplomatie ; la seule façon de leur échapper était de se montrer suffisamment rusé pour enjamber le fossé qui séparait la force du grand de la faiblesse du petit.

Contre toute attente, cependant, le garçon sembla baisser sa garde ; il fronça les sourcils, les doigts toujours serrés sur le tuyau de métal, puis il leva légèrement le menton.

— Très bien, dit-il. Comme tu veux. Mais j'ai des conditions.

L'autre parut soulagé. Yuu secoua inconsciemment la tête. Il n'avait aucune chance. C'était déjà fini ; la brute l'avait pris pour cible et, s'il le laissait s'échapper cette fois, il le tuerait sans faute la prochaine.

— Merci.

— Un : tu me rends tout ce que ce petit crétin a osé nous voler.

— C'est évident. Bien sûr.

Arrête de parler, imbécile ; souligner que ce qu'il dit est évident ne va pas t'aider à t'en tirer entier.

— Deux : je sais que vous cachez plein de couvertures refilées en douce par les vioques, à force de leur lécher le cul à tout va. J'en veux cinq.

— Cinq ? s'exclama un petit. Mais...

Une fillette un peu plus âgée lui fit signe de se taire. Elle était intelligente, Yuu le savait pour l'avoir déjà vue se sortir de situations malaisées. La vie ici était dure, pour les enfants isolés, mais elle l'était plus encore pour les petites filles, surtout lorsqu'elles étaient aussi jolies qu'elles. Encore que certains n'y accordaient pas d'importance. Comment s'appelait-elle, encore ? Akane ?

— D'accord, accepta le garçon.

— Et enfin, trois : je corrige le fautif.

— Quoi ? Mais...

Le grand ricana. Un sourire dérangeant étira ses lèvres. Yuu réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire autre chose ; l'autre gamin refuserait, comme tout bon chef de famille, et la brute aurait une occasion en or de faire démonstration de sa supériorité aux membres de la sienne propre.

Il balançait le tuyau, rendant la scène vaguement angoissante, puis le tendit devant lui.

— Dix coups seulement. J'essayerai d'éviter le crâne, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

— A... attends une seconde. Je le ferai, je...

— Hein ? J'ai pas bien entendu.

— Il est encore petit. C'est presque un bébé. Regarde-le...

— On a trop de bébés par ici, de toute façon. Une bouche de moins à nourrir, ça rendra service à tout le monde, non ? Moins de compétition. Et tu n'auras plus à te démener pour des mioches incapable de tenir debout sur leurs jambes.

Il ricana à nouveau. Yuu serra les poings.

— Enfin, de toute façon, je t'exploserai avant. Dégage !

L'action se déroula si vite que Yuu comprit à peine son déroulement. Les yeux d'Akane croisèrent les siens tandis que le grand levait le tuyau dans les airs, prêt à frapper ; les petits se mirent à hurler ; le gamin qui les protégeait cria un « Attends ! » désespéré alors qu'il tentait vainement de se couvrir la tête de ses bras. Il ne fallut pas une seconde pour que Yuu se retrouve devant lui. Le bruit résultant du contact entre deux tuyaux lui fit mal aux oreilles ; le grand avait mis tant de force dans son coup qu'il sentit ses jambes plier sous le choc. Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation. Il lui fallut mobiliser toute son énergie pour réussir à le faire reculer.

— Tiens, commença-t-il d'un ton sournois, on dirait q...

Yuu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il connaissait ces genre de type. Il n'avait pas une seule chance de remporter un combat à la loyale ; s'il voulait pouvoir s'échapper, il fallait qu'il fasse front sans même lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Gardant cela à l'esprit, il asséna un coup le plus violent possible dans l'épaule de la brute qui, de surprise, lâcha son arme ; le tuyau rebondit au sol mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu le récupérer, Akane s'en empara et profita de la désorganisation dans le camp adverse pour pousser un cri d'alerte qui convainquit enfin les petits de détaler dans les galeries. Sans réfléchir, Yuu les suivit, lui aussi, et bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin à l'écart, caché derrière un amas de gravas relativement récent. À bout de souffle, Yuu s'appuya contre le mur. Sa main, qui serrait toujours son vieux tuyau, était rendue poisseuse par la transpiration. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette sensation.

— On l'a échappée belle, commenta le garçon blond en vérifiant qu'aucun membre de l'autre bande ne les avait suivi.

Elle était bonne, celle-là ; Yuu s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose quand le gamin se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il lui prit les mains sans se soucier de leur crasse, et Yuu constata que les siennes étaient étrangement blanches, un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans la rue, et aussi lisses que celles des gens d'en haut.

— C'est grâce à toi, dit le garçon. Merci beaucoup. On ne s'en serait jamais sorti sans ton intervention.

Il parlait bien, aussi. Pris au dépourvu par la douceur candide de sa voix, il grommela un « pas de quoi » qui lui tira un nouveau sourire. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'on lui témoignait de la gratitude avec autant de sincérité. Mortifié, il se sentit rougir. Il regarda ailleurs.

— Yuu ! s'exclama Akane en le serrant dans ses bras.

Il se figea. Il la connaissait à peine ; qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

— C'est ton nom ? devina l'autre. C'est joli.

Puis il le relâcha pour lui tendre à nouveau la main, de façon plus formelle, cette fois, comme le faisaient les adultes. Un geste étrange, par ici. Enfin, une bizarrerie de plus ou de moins...

— Je m'appelle Mikaela, se présenta-t-il. Et voici ma famille.

Sa famille. Alors c'était bien lui qui les avait réuni ; plutôt étonnant, pour un garçon suffisamment naïf pour tenter la diplomatie avec une brute.

— Mikaela..., répéta Yuu.

Il n'avait jamais entendu ce prénom-là.

— Tu peux m'appeler Mika.

Il pinça les lèvres pour ne pas répondre. Ce gamin avait l'air beaucoup trop gentil. Lui faire confiance serait une erreur.

— Nous sommes la famille Hyakuya, expliqua-t-il en désignant les autres enfants. Nous...

— Une famille ?

Mais ils étaient trop peu nombreux ; Mika et Akane compris, il n'en comptait pas plus de sept. Trop chétifs, aussi, et trop faibles. Comment pouvaient-ils seulement _espérer_...

Le plus petit d'entre eux, un garçon aux cheveux châtains clair emmêlés, lui tendit une pomme ronde et brillante. Il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour refuser de la nourriture ainsi offerte. Toujours un peu méfiant, il la lui prit des mains.

Puis il comprit ce qui n'allait pas, avec cette soi-disant famille ; aucun des petits n'avait l'air en mauvaise santé et, plus étrange encore, tous portaient sur le visage un air heureux parfaitement incongru pour la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Son cœur se serra.

— Merci, murmura-t-il à l'adresse du petit.

Puis Mika se détourna d'eux pour prendre l'autre garçon par les épaules, un petit brun à l'air revêche.

— Kouta, dit-il en se penchant vers lui. C'était vrai, ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Le petit regarda le sol, gêné.

— Ils l'avaient mérité, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Ils étaient méchants, et...

Mika lui caressa les cheveux d'une main.

— C'était très dangereux, tu sais. Tu aurais pu te faire très mal.

Il le savait très bien, pensa Yuu. Depuis combien de temps crois-tu qu'il vit ici ?

— Mais, répondit le garçon aussi tremblant que s'il était sur le point de pleurer, ils vendent leur sang aux vampires ! Je les ai vu ! Je voulais juste...

Mika le serra contre lui.

— Je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.

Le petit pleurait.

Il pleurait _vraiment_. Yuu en resta soufflé. C'était une des règles les plus importantes, pourtant. Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse. On l'apprenait tôt, bien trop tôt, sans doute, mais on ne l'oubliait pas facilement.

Pourtant, Kouta se laissa aller à dévoiler ses peines et ses craintes sur l'épaule d'un garçon trop propre et trop amène, quelqu'un qui avait pris les derniers des petits pour en faire une nouvelle famille, quelqu'un, en somme, à qui on ne _devait_ pas faire confiance.

Yuu eut peur, mais pas assez pour ne pas reconnaître la pointe d'envie qui germait dans son cœur, aussi douloureuse que la faim qui lui prenait le ventre.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Mika lui sourit encore, et Yuu sentit qu'il était déjà en train de céder, qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi les autres s'étaient réunis autour de ce petit-là.

— On a suffisamment à manger pour partager avec une personne de plus, dit-il. Et suffisamment de place pour accueillir un nouveau lit, même si c'est un peu optimiste d'appeler ça comme ça. Je n'ai pas de territoire à offrir, et je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais... tu veux faire partie de notre famille ?

Yuu resta interdit. Six paires d'yeux lui adressèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Il déglutit.

— Je ne...

Puis sa main se resserra sur la pomme, et il pensa à toutes les familles qu'il avait déjà vues, celle de la brute qu'il avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, celle dont on avait renversé le chef d'un coup de tuyau dans le ventre ; il pensa à la fatigue et à la peur qui se lisaient constamment dans leurs regards, qu'on lisait peut-être dans le sien, puis regarda les sourires qui ornaient les visages de cette famille-ci, la confiance qui semblait y régner. Il observa Mika, ses grands yeux pétillants, sa main tendue à nouveau.

Alors il acquiesça en silence, un peu étourdi, et manqua de s'écrouler quand les autres enfants se jetèrent sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

— Bienvenue, Yuu Hyakuya, dit Mika en riant. Je crois qu'ils t'ont déjà adopté.

Et Yuu, le cœur battant, su qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

* * *

Hé regarde Rin, une happy end. Bon c'est pas la fin OK mais... voilà, avec tout mon amour. 8D

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Et que ça vous a donné envie. Et que vous resterez pour la suite. Et que vous aimerez bien la suite, aussi. Hum voilà :3

N'oubliez pas ; j'ai dressé une meute de rat à répondre aux reviews que vous me laisserez même après ma mort. N'hésitez pas à en laisser une si vous avez bien aimé ! C'est toujours chouette à recevoir, et c'est une source de motivation non négligeable pour les auteurs feignasses comme moi. :D Gros kiss.


	2. On dit qu'une famille

**Disclaimer** : Takaya Kagami et Yamato Yamamoto probably ? Je sais pas, c'est ce que dit Wikipédia. :D

 **Note** : Je suis toujours en train de me tâter pour les pairings (en dehors du MikaYuu entendez-moi bien, lol). Si vous avez des propositions. (Notez que faudra voir où va l'histoire, aussi, donc je garantis rien :D Mais la plupart des persos devraient se montrer à un moment où à un autre.)

 **Note 2** : Aaaah ça fait du bien d'écrire sur un autre fandom, de temps en temps. On le croirait pas, hein. Je crois que je devrais faire des pauses plus souvent. À part ça, je commence mes examens bientôt (mmh la Belgique quel beau pays), donc n'ayez pas peur si je m'absente un mois :D Enfin, il ne devrait pas y avoir de risques, vu que je repousse mes responsabilité en écrivant des fanfics, whoops.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

Neko Gina : tkt je vais t'accrocher avec le reeeeste crois-moi je suis une pro *tousse*. J'espère que ça te plaira, du coup. Merci !

Guest : j'écrirai la suite, pas de soucis. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments !

Lakesong : Aww, je suis contente que ça te plaise :3 Aah, le pouvoir du MikaYuu. Merci beaucoup ! :D

Merci à toutes/tous pour vos reviews, vous gérez et je vous aime déjà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

La pièce n'était guère éclairée. Le visage de Mika, illuminé par la flamme tremblante d'une bougie, ressemblait à une sorte de mirage, une apparition onirique au milieu d'un cauchemar étouffant. Il se montrait parfois dans les rêves de Yuu, mais ce dernier ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Il était hors de question qu'il sache – hors de question qu'il comprenne.

Yuu n'avait pas compté les jours, mais il avait fêté son anniversaire quatre fois, depuis le jour de leur première rencontre – Mika avait insisté. Quatre ans, donc, avec quelques semaines de plus. Quatre ans passés à faire taire les voix dans ses rêves, quatre ans à prétendre que sa famille n'était pas plus que ça, une bande de gosses tous justes bons à squatter les endroits les plus désagréables, juste à se jeter dans les eaux les plus troubles pour éviter tous ceux qui cherchaient à les oppresser encore – les autres bandes, les autres familles, les adultes et les chasseurs, les passants douteux et, bien sûr, les vampires. Le monde, en définitive, et malgré l'assurance de Mika, Yuu ne changerait jamais d'avis sur la question.

Quatre ans à se regarder dans les glaces sales et brisées qui jonchaient parfois les rues de la ville basse pour s'horrifier devant son visage si pâle, son corps si frêle, ses yeux qui ne s'étaient jamais éteints. Quatre ans à ne sourire qu'en solitaire, au milieu de la nuit, parce que les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir, _jamais_ savoir qu'il préférerait mourir plutôt que de les voir disparaître, qu'il avait plus que tout peur de se réveiller d'un rêve devenu trop long et trop beau pour qu'il puisse encore oser y croire.

Il y croyait, pourtant, de toute la force de son âme, et cette découverte chaque fois le laissait pantelant, choqué, presque, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui arriverait à son cœur si on le mettait face à ses illusions.

Le visage de Mika en était peut-être une. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? Le principe d'un rêve repose sur le fait que le rêveur est inconscient d'en vivre un ; ainsi, s'en échapper est impossible et il n'a d'autre choix que de faire face à ce que peut receler de pire et de meilleur l'âme qui s'agite quand il dort.

S'il en était une, Yuu n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il s'agissait du meilleur ou du pire.

Après tout, nul n'avait le droit d'être heureux dans un monde comme celui-là.

— Joyeux anniversaire, dit Mika.

Il avait gardé le sourire qu'il lui avait adressé la première fois, celui qui donnait envie de rire et de pleurer, qui faisait tressauter son cœur comme un éclair qui le traversait à chaque fois. Yuu l'aimait bien, comme eux tous, pourtant il n'en parlerait pas, comme il ne parlerait pas du sentiment d'euphorie qui le gagnait à l'approche de leur anniversaire, de la joie qui l'envahissait quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble pour célébrer une date qui n'avait de toute façon aucun sens.

— À toi aussi, répondit-il pourtant et, s'il ne souriait pas, il savait que Mika l'avait compris.

Ça aurait pu le mettre mal à l'aise, ça n'aurait d'ailleurs pas manqué de le faire quelques années plus tôt, mais savoir qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, savoir que quelqu'un _savait_ toujours – l'avait suffisamment entendu et regardé pour le comprendre – lui procurait une émotion légère et nouvelle, une chaleur diffuse à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Il baissa un peu la tête, embarrassé. Avoir une famille était si étrange, finalement !

Comme les autres enfants s'agitaient dans le noir, ils s'approchèrent de la bougie pour la souffler ensemble. Les petits applaudirent ; protégé par l'obscurité nouvelle, Yuu laissa un sourire traverser son visage.

Akane alluma les lanternes l'une après l'autre. Elle sourit à Taichi, le plus jeune du groupe, qui avait laissé échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas rester dans le noir.

— Douze ans, dit Akane, c'est le début de la vieillesse !

— Très drôle, marmonna Yuu.

Elle n'avait pas tort, pourtant. Douze ans – non, le début de l'adolescence – c'était l'âge auquel les enfants commençaient à chercher ailleurs, celui auquel ils se rebellaient contre les chefs de bande, où ils fondaient la leur. Le moment où on passait de « petit » à « grand ». Mais Yuu et Mika, comme Akane, avaient toujours été des grands pour les petits de la famille et ils seraient toujours des petits parmi les grands.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonnent, comme les autres, et cherchent à intégrer le monde flou et plein de promesses des adultes.

Yuu ne connaissait pas son âge réel, encore moins le jour de sa naissance ; il aurait pu avoir douze comme onze ou treize ans ; il n'était probablement pas plus vieux, probablement pas plus jeune, parce qu'il était trop grand pour en avoir dix et trop petit pour en avoir quatorze – c'est du moins ce que disaient les haut-citoyens qui les nourrissaient encore en s'émerveillant de leur évolution à chaque nouvelle soupe distribuée.

C'était Mika qui l'avait obligé à fêter son anniversaire, la première fois. Comme il n'avait pas envie de choisir de date, Mika lui avait proposé la sienne et il avait dit oui. Ce n'était rien de plus ou de moins que ça. Une décision prise un jour comme un autre.

Dont il était, somme toute, assez satisfait.

Mika avait Dieu seul savait comment ramené un paquet plutôt volumineux de fruits confits qu'il distribua à chacun, du plus petit au plus grand, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Il finit par tendre le paquet à Yuu qui hésita un moment avant d'y plonger la main. Il détailla un morceau de citron, les sourcils froncés. Les petits, eux, les dévoraient joyeusement.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ako, la plus jeune de filles qui insistait toujours pour qu'on lui noue deux couettes sur la tête.

Elle grignotait ce qui ressemblait à une figue.

— Des fruits confits, expliqua Mika. Ce sont de friandises qu'on mange à la surface.

Yuu échangea un regard avec Akane.

— À la surface ? répéta cette dernière. Comment tu sais ça ?

Mika haussa les épaules.

— C'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

— Les gens d'en haut ont la belle vie ! soupira Fumie.

Mika rit.

— C'est vrai. Mais nous aussi, maintenant, non ?

— Ah, ça, oui ! s'exclama Ako.

Ils laissèrent plus de la moitié du paquet de côté pour d'autres occasions. Les petits protestèrent pour la forme puis retournèrent à leurs activités. On ne pouvait pas gaspiller la moindre miette de nourriture, ici ; ils le savaient tous.

Yuu attendit qu'ils soient tranquilles pour prendre Mika à part sous le regard interrogateur d'Akane.

— Où t'as eu ça ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

Mika lui offrit un sourire d'excuse – c'était une de ses stratégies pour éviter les questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre. Yuu secoua la tête.

— Ça ne marche pas, releva-t-il. Tu ne les as pas trouvés par terre, si ?

— Évidemment pas.

— Alors où ?

Était-il gêné ? Il baissa la voix.

— J'avais juste rendu un service à quelqu'un.

— Un service ? Quel genre ? demanda Yuu.

Mika sourit.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Arrête de détourner la question !

— Ça va, c'était pour rire. Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Une haute-citoyenne avait perdu un collier au-dessus des égouts, je l'ai simplement aidée à le retrouver.

— Une haute-citoyenne ? Tu te promenais en haut ?

Il récolta une chiquenaude dans le front. Mika lui pinça l'oreille en prime.

— Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, le réprimanda-t-il.

Yuu se dégagea et détourna la tête.

— Je ne dirais pas n'importe quoi si t'arrêtais de me cacher des trucs, bougonna-t-il.

— C'était pour te faire une surprise. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai simplement entendu des plus grands en parler. Ils pensaient qu'elle pourrait les recommander aux chasseurs ou à l'armée.

— Donc, tu t'es promené seul dans les égouts et tu as miraculeusement trouvé le collier avant tout le monde ?

Mika ne souriait plus, désormais. Il semblait retenir un soupir, fatigué d'avoir à affronter la méfiance de Yuu qu'il combattait déjà trop souvent.

— C'était dans le secteur est. Tu sais comment c'est.

Bien sûr, qu'il savait ; Yuu avait parcouru les égouts de nombreuses fois, au cours des dernières années, et il n'ignorait pas que le secteur est était pratiquement inaccessible pour qui n'était pas aussi petit et malingre qu'eux. Il fallait se faufiler à travers des barreaux plutôt fins, ce qu'il n'était même plus sûr de pouvoir encore faire à l'heure actuelle. Enfin, si Mika y était arrivé...

— Il fait très sec, pour le moment, alors cette partie des écluses est fermée, continua celui-ci. Pas d'eau pour l'emporter au loin, comme ça. Et les rats n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Yuu n'avait rien à en redire.

— Tu n'es pas content ? demanda Mika en s'approchant un peu.

— Je m'en fiche.

— Mais c'était bon, non ? Tu as bien aimé, pas vrai ? Yuu.

Il détestait qu'on prononce son prénom comme ça. Il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Mika désemparé, un soupir au bord des lèvres.

 _xxxxx_

— Dis, Yuu...

La voix d'Akane le ramena sur terre ; encore une fois, son esprit vagabondait après avoir vu un chasseur écouter patiemment le discours enthousiaste et trompeur d'un petit groupe d'adolescents qui, il le savait, se battaient dans les profondeurs des égouts depuis quelques mois. L'un d'eux avait reçu un coup de tuyau à la tête, au point qu'il était resté inconscient plusieurs jours durant. À se demander comment il faisait pour être aussi énergique aujourd'hui.

La file avança. Il se retourna.

— Quoi ?

Akane jeta un regard nerveux derrière elle.

— Tu ne trouves pas que Mika est bizarre, ces derniers temps ?

— Bizarre ? demanda-t-il. Comment ça ?

— Oh, eh bien... tu sais, il s'en va souvent se promener seul, depuis quelques semaines, non ?

Il haussa les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'Akane lui parlait de ça.

— Comme toujours, répondit-il. Il fait ça depuis qu'on se connaît.

— Je sais bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne le fait plus seulement « de temps en temps ». Il s'en va de plus en plus longtemps, aussi. Quelques heures, parfois...

— Et alors ?

Il avait du mal à voir où elle voulait en venir. La file avança encore ; ce serait bientôt le tour de Taichi et du reste de leur famille. Ils venaient tous ensemble chercher leur pitance chez les haut-citoyens, Mika excepté. Les bénévoles ne le connaissaient pas et il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils sachent qu'ils nourrissaient une famille entière ; la plupart d'entre eux trouvaient les bandes inquiétantes et évitaient de les encourager en leur fournissant un moyen de subsistance quelconque.

— Alors, comment dire... tu sais, le jour de votre anniversaire ? Il avait ramené tout un tas de...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, consciente que des oreilles indésirables traînaient partout dans le coin.

— Et ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais. On est une des familles les mieux nourries de la ville, et ça commence à se savoir. Il fait toujours attention à son apparence, aussi, tu as remarqué ?

Pour le coup, Yuu était abasourdi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, manifestement anxieuse à l'idée qu'il ne parvienne pas aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

— Je veux dire que son obsession pour la propreté est un peu bizarre, c'est tout. On s'en fiche, non ?

— Bah. Il y a des gens comme ça.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

— Aaah, Yuu ! J'essaie juste de dire que –

Elle s'interrompit en voyant un groupe de soldats passer près d'eux. Un chasseur les suivait de loin, posant les yeux partout autour de lui. Un petit nouveau, songea Yuu. Il n'a pas dû voir la basse-ville bien souvent.

Ils avancèrent encore et bientôt ce fut au tour de Yuu de prendre son repas. Aucun soldat ne surveillait la distribution, aujourd'hui. La vieille dame qui le servait jetait autour d'elle des regards un peu inquiets. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire en voyant Yuu approcher. Il prit son plus bel air aimable.

— Yuichiro ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

Il avait oublié son nom, lui, mais elle n'était plus venue ici depuis au moins un mois.

— Vous étiez malade ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix aiguë qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à garder avec l'âge. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du comptoir pour lui tapoter la tête.

— Ah, toi aussi, petit cœur !

Elle éclata d'un rire grinçant.

— J'espère que tout va bien, ici, poursuivit-elle en remplissant son bol d'une sorte de ragoût à l'odeur appétissante. Et que vous ne faites pas de bêtises.

— Des bêtises ?

Elle eut un sourire triste.

— N'oublie pas de garder un œil sur les plus petits que toi, et de bien faire attention à ce que font les plus grands. Je serais très triste s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu sais ?

Voilà qui était étrange. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

— Pourquoi, madame ? Quelque chose...

— Si quelqu'un d'étrange vient te parler, va-t-en vite. J'ai entendu des histoires... il y a tellement de vampires, par ici ! et personne pour protéger les enfants comme vous. Quelle tristesse...

Elle lui tendit le bol, plongée dans ses pensées, mais reprit la parole au moment même où il allait s'en aller.

— Même les citoyens commencent à se soumettre à ces créatures... rien que six, hier, mais ils sont en prison à l'heure qu'il est. Tant mieux, bien sûr, tant mieux... mais le nombre de personnes corrompues par ces... ces choses... ils sont tellement nombreux ! Les vampires sont ils si répandus que ça...?

Il se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. Akane prit sa place tandis que la femme reprenait son habituel air jovial.

Yuu partit rejoindre les autres pour l'attendre. Elle ne tarda guère ; ils rentrèrent chez eux d'un pas rapide, un couvercle en carton au-dessus de leur écuelle pour ne pas que leur portion refroidisse. Ils passèrent sous les barrières qui fermaient la petite ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés. Au bout, dans le coin, la maison condamnée depuis l'infection qui avait attaqué tout le quartier leur faisait office de repaire. C'était là que Mika les avait emmenés, la première fois, et personne n'osait s'en approcher. Les lieux étaient relativement propres, toutefois ; ils n'avaient gardé aucune trace des horreurs qui s'y étaient produites quelques années plus tôt.

Comme d'habitude, Mika les attendait dans ce qui leur servait de séjour, une pièce plutôt longue et étroite où ils avaient du mal à tenir tous ensemble. Il sauta de la table collée dans un coin pour se rendre dans sa chambre, accompagné de Yuu et Akane. Les petits partirent pour leur propre chambre, la pièce la plus grande de la minuscule maison. Ils y dormaient tous ensemble, Akane avec eux ; Mika et Yuu, eux, s'étaient vu attribués la chambre d'en face, un endroit plutôt exigu sans être inconfortable. C'était les petits qui avaient insisté ; apparemment, ils avaient obtenu la place de chef de bande sans en être informés. Ce n'était pas étonnant, d'après Akane. C'étaient eux qui rapportaient le plus à la maison, eux aussi qui défendaient les petits contre les autres familles. Akane aurait pu les rejoindre, bien sûr, mais elle avait préféré rester avec les autres pour une raison qui n'était toujours pas très claire.

Ils découvrirent leur bol afin de verser une partie de leur contenu dans l'écuelle en bois que Mika avait préparé pour lui. Comme il n'avait pas droit à accéder à la soupe des orphelins, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que partager ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois.

Yuu s'était maintes fois demandé comment il avait survécu durant les premières années de sa vie sans faire partie d'aucune famille ni bénéficier du soutien des haut-citoyens. D'après Akane, il avait déjà l'air en pleine santé lorsqu'elle était tombée sur lui, quelques mois avant Yuu. Ils lui avaient tous deux déjà posé la question, bien sûr. Et Mika y avait à peine répondu.

— Je ne m'en souviens pas trop, disait-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je n'étais plus si petit quand je suis arrivé ici. J'étais dans une caravane du sud... Je crois que je suivais les plus grands pour avoir les miettes.

Ils avaient insisté, mais Mika n'avait rien dit de plus. Puis ils avaient oublié.

Ils mangeaient en silence, plongés dans leurs pensées, quand Akane déposa son bol vide devant elle.

— Elle t'a parlé ? demanda-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'elle parlait de la haute-citoyenne, Yuu répondit :

— Elle a dit que six traîtres avaient été arrêtés hier.

— Ici ? s'étonna Mika.

Les soldats ne se fatiguaient généralement pas à arrêter les vendus de la ville-basse.

— Évidemment pas. Elle parlait d'en haut.

— Les haut-citoyens ont du mal à rester discrets, on dirait, commenta Akane.

— Ils sont sûrement plus surveillés que nous, dit Mika, troublé.

— Ou bien ils sont simplement stupide, corrigea Yuu.

Il empila les bols vides et les jeta sur le côté, puis se pencha un peu en arrière, les yeux sur le plafond fissuré.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être aussi désespéré, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Comment pouvait-on manquer de si peu de respect de soi qu'on en arrive à se vendre à ces créatures monstrueuses ? On ne comptait plus les histoires glauques qui s'échangeaient au fond de la nuit, les cadavres abandonnés, les amis qui se vendaient entre eux pour bénéficier du seul regard d'un vampire. Il se rappelait cette femme qui, un ou deux ans plus tôt, attirait les enfants esseulés pour les échanger contre un peu d'argent à ces monstres qui les gardaient enfermés jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aient complètement vidé de leur sang. Il se rappelait la peur qui les envahissait à chaque fois qu'un adulte osait s'approcher d'eux.

Elle n'avait pas été arrêtée, elle. Elle avait retrouvée noyée dans la partie sud des égouts.

Personne ne s'en était attristé.

— Ils donnent sans doute une contrepartie intéressante, dit Mika.

— De quelle contrepartie pourraient avoir besoin les gens qui vivent là-haut ? Ils sont tous riches et en bonne santé. Ils ont des maisons et de la bouffe de tous les côtés. Ils ont même une armée, alors que les gens comme nous crèvent à cause de tous ces satanés...

Il jeta un petit caillou au bout de la pièce en serrant les dents.

— Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, continua-t-il. Qu'à leur petit plaisir personnel. Personne ne pense aux êtres humains qui meurent par leur faute. Pourquoi les respectent-ils plus que _nous_ ?

— Les vampires sont riches, rétorqua Akane. C'est simple, non ? Les adultes n'ont pas besoin de respect, juste d'argent. Et ils se fichent bien des pauvres.

— Tout ça pour de l'or et des bijoux !

— Les vampires ne sont pas seulement riches, intervint Mika. Ils sont charismatiques. Je suis sûr qu'ils s'occupent très bien de leurs garde-mangers. Il ne doit pas être difficile de séduire un haut-citoyen qui s'ennuie.

— C'est l'exotisme, soupira Akane. Ça les attire.

— Ils sont vraiment excités par n'importe quoi, grommela Yuu. Ça reste de la stupidité. Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de réfléchir.

— Réfléchir ? s'étonna-t-elle. À quoi ?

Yuu haussa les épaules. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Mika expliqua à sa place :

— Yuu pense que le nombre de vampire augmente avec le nombre de garde-mangers.

— Eh bien, je suppose plus le nombre de vampire est grand, plus ils ont besoin de vendus pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Ils ne sont pas stupides ; tuer leurs victimes ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à attirer l'attention de la milice armée.

— Oui, mais Yuu voit le problème à l'envers. Il pense que le nombre de garde-mangers augmente de sorte qu'il pousse les vampires à se multiplier. Distribue du pain aux pauvres du quartier sud, tu finiras par te retrouver avec tous les miséreux des quatre autres sur les bras. C'est pareil dans la nature. Quand la nourriture est abondante, les populations croissent.

— Je ne pense pas que les vampires se reproduisent aussi facilement.

— Je ne crois pas non plus, sourit Mika.

— Continuez à fermer les yeux, si c'est ce qui vous chante, dit Yuu. Vous rigolerez moins quand vous découvrirez que la moitié de la basse-ville a été vampirisée.

Ils échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

— Voyons, fit Akane, si ça arrivait vraiment, on serait les premiers à le voir. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très discrets, avec leurs dents et leurs yeux rouges.

— Et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen d'y remédier ? suggéra Yuu.

— Comment veux-tu qu'ils y fassent quoi que ce soit ?

— Il paraît qu'ils se taillent les dents pour passer inaperçus, dit Mika, la voix rêveuse. C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Enfin, ça ne règle pas le problème des yeux...

— Se tailler les dents ? s'étonna Akane. Et ils feraient comment pour, euh...

Les deux garçons haussèrent les épaules.

— Enfin, ça ne change rien, dit Yuu. S'ils arrêtent les vendus en haut, ils devraient le faire ici aussi. Et si le nombre de garde-mangers leur pose tant de problèmes, pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas simplement chasser les vampires des souterrains ?

Personne ne répondit.

 _xxxxx_

On avait retrouvé une famille entière massacrée au milieu d'une rue peu fréquentée du quartier nord, celui qui était pourtant le moins touché par les attaques de vampires, probablement parce qu'il était également le plus éloigné des égouts.

C'était une bande relativement récente, qui ne s'était formée que quelques mois plus tôt. La plupart des enfants avaient l'âge d'Ako et de Taichi. Seule une préadolescente sortait du lot, ses cheveux noirs répandus autour de son visage d'autant plus blanc, les yeux à demi-ouverts sur les quelques badauds qui s'étaient réunis là. Yuu l'avait déjà vue se promener dans le quartier à supplier les plus vieux de la prendre en pitié et de partager leur repas pour ses petits frères et sœurs. Il l'avait vue tenter de se battre avec un tuyau abandonné à l'entrée des égouts et se blesser au point qu'il l'avait crue condamnée.

Elle l'était, désormais.

Il y avait un garçon un peu plus jeune qu'elle, les cheveux foncés en bataille, qui s'était agenouillé et lui caressait le front en pleurant silencieusement.

Le public restait silencieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient face à la mort, bien sûr ; tout le monde avait déjà croisé un corps ou l'autre, avait soutenu un ami ou une sœur, un parent ou un enfant que la vie abandonnait doucement.

Mais ils étaient tout petits, tous, si fragiles et innocents, si nombreux. Les spectacles de ce genre restaient rares, au fond.

Yuu surprit d'autres enfants à pleurer, puis des adultes, et il pleura lui-même sans ouvrir la bouche avant de s'éloigner de cette scène qui l'étouffait lentement.

Les vampires sont des monstres, pensait-il tandis qu'il avançait sans regarder où il allait. Ils assassinent pour le plaisir. Les petits n'avaient rien faits. Ils se battaient simplement pour survivre.

Une famille de moins, d'autres vies détruites.

Il vit Taichi et Ako, Fumie, Kouta, Chihiro et Akane étendus sur le sol, blafards, les dernières gouttes de leur sang gaspillé formant des flaques en-dessous de leur tête. Il se vit à genoux à côté du cadavre de Mika, les lèvres serrées pour ne laisser échapper aucun sanglot, aucun signe de faiblesse, sa main sur son visage froid et lisse.

 _Si ça avait été la mienne..._

Il se retrouva devant l'entrée des égouts où quelques autres jeunes frappaient dans le vide avec des morceaux de bois humide. Comme il n'avait pas pris son tuyau, il se servit sur le tas de bois et de planches abandonnés par Dieu savait qui et les imita comme il le faisait parfois dans ses moments de solitude.

Une fillette un peu plus jeune que lui le défia du regard, alors il s'entraîna avec elle, puis avec une autre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que l'énergie lui manquait, qu'il n'arriverait plus à tenir debout une minute de plus. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le souffle court. Les autres partirent. Il était seul.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se releva enfin qu'il comprit qu'il sanglotait sans un bruit. Il ne voyait plus grand chose. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Il les essuya du revers de sa manche.

Il laissa tomber le morceau de bois. Quelques échardes s'étaient enfoncées dans ses paumes.

Il prendrait son tuyau, la prochaine fois. Il s'entraînerait à nouveau et reviendrait chaque jour. Il apprendrait des autres, s'il le fallait vraiment.

Mais il ne laisserait personne toucher à sa famille, jamais. On ne retrouverait pas sa famille décimée au milieu d'une ruelle. Il n'aurait pas à pleurer sur leur sort comme sur ceux des centaines d'enfants abandonnés dans ce monde suffocant.

Aucune menace, jamais plus, n'arriverait jusqu'à eux.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il ne pleurait plus, et personne ne lui posa de questions.

 _xxxxx_

Les petits étaient agités. Akane elle-même se rongeait les sangs, assise par terre dans le séjour, le dos collé au mur qui tombait en miettes.

Yuu la vit sursauter lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre. Il ne répondit à son regard interrogateur que par un vague sourire forcé.

— Il tousse beaucoup, dit-il à voix basse en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Plus qu'hier. Je crois qu'il n'a même pas dormi.

— Tu penses que c'est grave ?

— J'en sais rien.

Il n'y connaissait rien, aux maladies, lui. Une toux comme la sienne pouvait n'être qu'une infection bénigne comme elle pouvait être une pneumonie mortelle. Ça faisait trois jours que Mika était dans cet état. Sa santé s'était détériorée si vite qu'elle ne laissait pas présager grand chose de bon. Il soupira.

— Les petits veulent le voir, dit Akane.

— Je sais. Mais non.

Si c'était contagieux, mieux valait les tenir le plus possible éloignés. Yuu n'était atteint d'aucun des symptômes de Mika, lui, mais on n'était jamais trop prudents. Il avait toujours eu une santé de fer.

Il entendit Mika l'appeler à travers la porte.

— J'arrive, lui répondit-il.

Akane lui tendit un bol d'eau claire.

— Dis-lui qu'il ira mieux. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Il hocha la tête puis disparut dans la chambre du malade.

Mika était blafard. L'épaule contre le mur, il suivit Yuu des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye en tailleur devant lui. Il esquissa un sourire. Le résultat lui serra le cœur.

— Bois-ça, dit Yuu en lui passant le bol.

— Je n'ai pas soif.

— Arrête de faire le gamin, le gronda-t-il. Akane a été la chercher exprès pour toi. Elle n'est même pas sale, tu vois ?

Mika hésita un instant. Il but une gorgée d'eau. Toussa.

— Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, dit Yuu en se redressant.

— Attends une seconde.

Il avait l'air tendu. Il chercha ses mots un moment puis laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Quoi ? demanda Yuu en fronçant les sourcils. Si t'as froid, je peux...

— Ce n'est pas ça. Je, mmh... j'avais un...

Il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux qui dura une bonne minute. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il frissonnait un peu, constata Yuu. C'était bien son genre, de cacher ça pour qu'on ne s'occupe pas de lui. Il était resté discret à propos de sa maladie aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Quel idiot.

— J'avais un rendez-vous, aujourd'hui. Un... un rendez-vous important. Je...

Yuu secoua la tête.

— Vu ta tronche, je vois mal comment tu pourrais y aller.

— Je sais, mais...

— On s'en fiche, non ? l'interrompit-il. T'es trop malade pour bouger, de toute façon. Au pire, demande à quelqu'un d'y aller à ta place.

Mika se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait plus l'air simplement tendu, désormais – il était carrément anxieux.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'était très... très important.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Yuu cherchait à se redresser quand Mika lui l'attrapa vivement par le poignet.

— Attends.

— Tu crèves de froid, Mika. Reste tranquille pendant que je vais te chercher une...

— Écoute-moi !

Yuu s'immobilisa. La poigne de Mika s'était resserrée. Il n'avait pas mal, mais il était rare que le garçon se comporte comme ça. Intrigué, il se mit face à lui, les mains sur les genoux.

— Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda Mika en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air si fatigué que ça faisait peine à voir. Yuu se sentait déjà flancher avant même qu'il ait formulé le moindre souhait. Il s'agita un peu.

— Comme quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Tu veux bien regarder dehors et vérifier que personne ne s'approche de la maison ? Que personne d'étrange ne... se promène dans les alentours ? Veiller sur les petits au cas où on...

Il toussa à nouveau. Yuu resta silencieux.

— Enfin, reprit Mika, je veux dire... si jamais...

— C'est bon, j'ai compris. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Il se releva enfin. Mika n'avait pas vraiment l'air soulagé.

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Yuu. Je vais faire en sorte que personne ne s'approche d'ici à moins de cinquante mètres ! Je suis le boss du quartier, tu l'as oublié ?

Mika eut un petit rire.

— C'est vrai.

Yuu revint rapidement avec deux couvertures empruntées aux petits qui les lui avaient léguées de bon cœur. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Mika l'arrêta à nouveau :

— J'étais sérieux, tu sais.

— Mh ? Oh, je sais.

— Sois prudent. Et, hum... merci.

Il ne lui répondit que par un bref signe de tête et sortit de la maison se poster non loin, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Il n'y avait que très peu de passage, dans le coin. L'endroit était réputé pour sa saleté et ses murs fragiles. On prétendait que le couloir menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Tout ça sans parler de l'épidémie passée et du fait qu'il ne soit pas très éloigné des égouts. Les seuls à s'y promener étaient les jeunes qui se fichaient des racontars, les familles qui cherchaient un endroit où s'installer et, bien sûr, deux ou trois personnages encapuchonnés qui ne pouvaient être que des vampires à la recherche de proies faciles.

Il ne vit pas grand monde, ce jour-là, si ce n'était une bande de gamins qui se couraient après en riant. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur pour en informer Mika quand un léger mouvement traversa sa vision périphérique. Il plissa les yeux dans l'espoir d'en trouver l'origine.

Il sursauta puis fit volte-face quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas perçu se glisser derrière lui.

Un homme – un adulte – vêtu d'un long manteau blanc le regardait avec un sourire qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Tous ses sens s'étaient mis en éveil ; son cœur rata un battement.

Il recula un pied sans le vouloir. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître un danger quand il en voyait un, et celui-là dégageait une telle aura de dangerosité que son corps se préparait déjà à fuir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il avait promis à Mika. Toujours sur ses gardes, il apostropha l'inconnu.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? siffla-t-il de sa voix encore trop aiguë – celle d'un enfant.

Le sourire de l'homme s'agrandit. Ses yeux se firent plus petits tandis qu'il se penchait vers Yuu, les mains sur les cuisses. Ce dernier sentit ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque. Il déglutit.

— Je cherche quelqu'un, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Un garçon de ton âge. Il a des cheveux blonds et un très joli visage. Mikaela. Le connais-tu ?

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. La voix de l'homme s'insinuait dans ses veines. Elle répétait : le connais-tu ? Le connais-tu ?

Son instinct lui hurla de s'enfuir, pourtant il resta de marbre, ne laissa aucune émotion modeler ses traits.

— Non, dit-il.

Sa voix avait tremblé.

L'homme se pencha vers lui pour lui attraper le menton.

— Vraiment ?

— O...oui.

— Yuichiro Hyakuya... c'est ça ?

Il se figea. Comment pouvait-il savoir...

La main de l'homme s'avança jusqu'à sa tête. Incapable de bouger, Yuu le laissa la tapoter avec douceur.

— Cette manie qu'ont les enfants de mentir pour protéger leur famille est très mignonne, dit-il, mais c'est inutile.

Puis il éloigna son bras.

— Ne crains rien, je ne suis pas venu pour détruire ta précieuse petite famille. Pas cette fois, en tout cas. J'avais un... rendez-vous avec l'adorable Mika, mais je me suis retrouvé à attendre pour rien. Serait-il malade ?

Yuu ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

— Aah, soupira l'inconnu. Mieux vaut qu'il se refasse une santé, dans ce cas.

Il chercha quelque chose dans son manteau et en sortit un petit sac en tissus étroitement fermé. Il le tendit à Yuu avec un petit sourire chafouin.

— Donne-le-lui. Oh, et tant que j'y suis, fais-lui part de mes plus sincères vœux de rétablissement. Dis-lui que j'ai hâte de le revoir. Je ne pourrais me passer de lui pour rien au monde.

Puis il lui tapota la joue avant de repartir d'un pas tranquille, poussant le vice jusqu'à siffloter gaiement. La musique suivit Yuu bien après que l'homme ait disparu. Il resta immobile un long moment.

Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son bras. Il avait la chair de poule. Le poing serré sur le petit sac, il inspira un bon coup.

Il avait reprit son calme lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre. Mika s'était roulé en boule sur les couvertures empilées qui leur servait de lit, mais Yuu vit à ses yeux à peine entrouverts qu'il ne dormait pas. Il se redressa d'ailleurs lorsque son ami s'approcha de lui.

Il sourit, d'abord, puis ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à la sacoche.

— Tu as..., commença-t-il.

Yuu lui lança le sac. Mika l'ouvrit pour en retirer quelques flacons remplis d'un liquide transparent bien que légèrement trouble.

Yuu resta de marbre. Il avait déjà vu ces flacons. Une fois, six mois plus tôt, quand Ako s'était retrouvée incapable de manger quoi que ce soit sans vomir immédiatement ses tripes sur le sol de sa chambre.

Il grinça des dents. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus Mika qui, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, avalait leur contenu entre deux quintes de toux.

Akane avait raison. Il leur cachait quelque chose.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de mettre la main sur des médicaments aussi facilement. Une seule explication pour sa facilité à ramener des couvertures de bonne facture, des sachets de confiseries, de quoi nourrir sa famille. Où avait-il trouvé toutes ces lanternes qui les éclairait la nuit ? Qui était cet homme, aussi bien habillé qu'un haut-citoyen, qui se souciait suffisamment de lui pour le soigner au moindre mal ?

Mika avait toujours eu l'air en bonne santé, en y pensant. Il était toujours propre et bien soigné, comme si... comme s'il...

Mais c'était impossible.

— Il t'a dit quelque chose ? demanda Mika d'une voix faible.

Une voix emplie de peur et de honte. De culpabilité, peut-être.

— Il a... hâte de te revoir.

Ces mots dans sa bouche avaient un goût de bile. Il passa une main sur son visage.

— Il n'a rien fait, hein ? Il n'a pas...

Yuu secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Mika n'était pas le premier à se faire avoir. Yuu en connaissait d'autres, des garçons et des filles de tous les âges, parfois si jeunes que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Des enfants qui s'absentaient des nuits et des journées entières, qui sortaient grâce aux chasseurs et aux soldats pour retourner à la basse-ville avec de plus beaux vêtements, de nouvelles billes, des cadeaux qu'ils cachaient rapidement pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des autres gamins des rues. Il y en avait eu beaucoup, avant l'arrivée des vampires, et il y en aurait probablement toujours, parce que le désir des adultes était une soif qui ne serait jamais étanchée – il l'avait appris vite, lui aussi, et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il s'en était toujours tenu éloigné.

Il avait une boule dans la gorge, alors il ne parla pas, parce qu'il s'était juré que Mika ne le verrait jamais pleurer.

Ce dernier eut un sourire désolé.

 _Comment peux-tu sourire, Mika ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à aller aussi loin ? C'était pour nous ? Pour ta famille ?_

Ça faisait mal. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il revoyait le sourire de l'inconnu, ses doigts sur son menton, sa main sur ses cheveux. Il avait la nausée.

— Yuu ?

Il détourna la tête. Les yeux de Mika s'agrandirent.

— Je... c'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas...

Mais Yuu ne croyait plus grand chose. Il ferma les yeux.

— Je croyais qu'on était une famille, dit-il lentement.

— On est une famille.

— On devrait pouvoir se faire confiance. On est censés veiller les uns sur les autres.

Mika paraissait horrifié.

— Je... j'ai fait ça _parce que_ je voulais...

Yuu secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, au juste ? Tu n'as pas à faire tout ça pour nous ! Tu n'as pas à... tu...

Il inspira profondément pour reprendre ses mots. Il s'agenouilla devant Mika, lui posa les mains sur les épaules. Il serrait un peu fort, sans doute.

— Tu n'as pas à tous nous protéger, murmura-t-il. On est censés se défendre les uns les autres. Faire attention à tous les petits, mais à nous aussi. Pourquoi tu prends toujours tout sur tes épaules ? Pourquoi...

Puis il baissa encore la voix, tellement que Mika ne l'entendait peut-être pas, mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

— Ça me rend malade...

— Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je... j'étais...

Yuu ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il se laissa tomber en avant, la tête sur l'épaule de Mika. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il l'avait juré.

Les doigts de ce dernier se posèrent sur sa nuque, puis il caressa lentement son dos. Le geste était infiniment plus triste que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'alors. Yuu serra les dents.

— Tu n'iras plus le voir, hein ?

Silence.

— Mika.

La main s'arrêta.

— Mika ?

— Non.

— Promets-le.

— Je n'irai plus le voir. C'est promis.

Yuu se redressa. Ses yeux étaient secs.

Mika lui sourit.

— C'est promis.

 _xxxxx_

Il n'y avait personne, à l'entrée des égouts, sans doute parce qu'il était encore très tôt. Aucun des petits n'était réveillé, lorsqu'il était sorti de la maison. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour sentir la chaleur du dos de Mika contre le sien. Il s'était souvenu. Il avait pris peur.

 _On n'est que des enfants. C'est quoi, leur problème, à eux tous ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de nous ?_

Les prostituées ne manquaient pas, dans la basse-ville. Et pourtant...

 _Depuis combien de temps ?_

Il frissonna. Si seulement il s'en était rendu compte plus tôt...

Un bruit étrange le ramena à la réalité. Un gémissement quelque part au fond de la salle, un gargouillement dans la pénombre.

Il se mit en garde, son tuyau à la main, puis s'approcha de la source d'un pas prudent.

Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans gisait dans son sang, les yeux à demi-fermés. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait lentement. Elle avait l'air d'appeler à l'aide.

Mais il y avait trop de sang. Beaucoup trop. Il en avait trop vu pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Il se pencha vers elle, posa une main sur son front, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, il vit la blessure dans son cou et il comprit.

Sa bouche formait des bulles de sang qui éclataient sans bruit.

Ils ne l'avaient même pas achevée. Ils l'avaient laissée là à attendre qu'elle meure sans la moindre compassion.

Qu'elle meure ou les rejoigne.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Déjà le brun glissait vers le rouge brillant des vampires, signe qu'elle entamait sa transformation.

Elle le suppliait. Dans un ultime effort, sa main glissa sur le poing de Yuu toujours fermé sur le tuyau rouillé qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la première fois où il l'avait trouvé au fond des égouts.

— Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il, pourtant il savait qu'il avait tort, qu'il finirait par le faire, parce que c'était la seule option possible, le dernier acte de pitié qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Il avait les mains vides quand il quitta la salle. Il ne réagit même pas à la présence de Mika qui, debout près de la porte, le regardait approcher, l'air désolé.

Ils marchaient en silence quand Yuu le brisa d'une phrase.

— Je les hais.

Mika baissa la tête.

— Moi aussi.

— Les vampires. Les soldats qui ne font rien. Les traîtres et les vendus.

Silence.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ? continua-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vient jamais nous aider ? Pourquoi ne tuent-ils pas simplement tous les vampires, pourquoi n'arrêtent-ils pas tous ceux qui s'abaissent à leur offrir leur sang ? Ce monde est suffisamment horrible sans eux. C'était suffisamment effrayant avant ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils les laissent faire ? Mika ?

Il s'arrêta. Il avait l'air si abattu que Yuu se sentit obligé de regarder ailleurs.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas.

Mais Yuu savait, lui.

 _Parce que c'est comme ça que sont les adultes. Parce que c'est comme ça que sont les haut-citoyens. Que leur importe-t-il de voir les orphelins mourir au fond des égouts ?_

— Ils ne méritent pas de vivre, souffla-t-il.

La colère faisait vibrer sa voix.

— Les vampires ? demanda Mika.

— Et tous ceux qui les aident.

Mika le regarda longuement. Puis, contre toute attente, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient un peu lorsqu'il haussa les épaules, les mains nouées derrière son dos.

— C'est vrai, dit-il. Tu as raison.

Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Il lui tourna simplement le dos et partit vers la maison. Yuu le suivit des yeux un moment.

Puis ses paupières se refermèrent doucement.

Je trouverai une autre arme, pensa-t-il. Je vous protégerai contre eux et contre tous les adultes.

Mika s'était sacrifié pour eux. Il le pouvait aussi. Tant pis si ça devait être son dernier acte sur cette Terre. Au moins, ça en vaudrait la peine.

Elle ne lui manquerait pas, de toute façon.

* * *

 ***Sigh* Yuu tu es si dense et obtus tu me fais de la peine.**

 **J'ai l'impression que c'est mal écrit mmh on va dire que c'est un effet « il est minuit et demi et j'ai besoin de sommeil ». Merci pour votre lecture ! J'espère que vous resterez pour la suite :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review si ça vous a plu (ou pas note lol). Rien ne fait plus plaisir au monde, et puis quand j'ai besoin de motiv je viens les relire, j'avoue touuut.**

 **À la prochaine !**


	3. Un malheur n'arrive jamais seul

Salut, c'est moi, des mois plus tard 8) Haikyuu m'avait kidnappé. Ne multipliez pas les fandoms, mes enfants.

Je remercie toutes celles (et ceux) qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédents, vous êtes des anges et vous méritez du BONHEUR dans la vie. Prenez ce cœur, symbole de mon affection. ❤

Comme ça fait longtemps (sans blague), résumé de l'épisode précédent :

Yuu est perdu dans une ville souterraine cheloue car il est pauvre. Après une bataille enragée (non) avec une brute de bas étage, Yuu rentre dans la famille de Mika comme ça ils peuvent chourrer de la bouffe aux gens d'en haut car ils sont pauvres. Il chope un tuyau dans un égout, décide de s'en faire une arme, lance une nouvelle mode et s'entraîne tous les jours à frapper dans le vide. À l'âge de 12 ans, Mika tombe malade et un étrange homme inconnu vient lui apporter un médicament douteux. Yuu en conclut que Mika vend son corps, car Yuu est extrêmement obtus et n'aime pas trop y voir clair. Il jure qu'il va tuer tous les vampires. Ça alors lol.

Voilà où nous en sommes. Now, la suite !

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez. :3

* * *

Mika n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi en forme.

Il discutait en riant avec Kouta, le plus âgé des garçons, sans manifester le moindre signe de fatigue. La maladie ne lui avait pas fait grand-chose ; apparemment, son traitement avait bien fonctionné.

Y penser mettait toujours Yuu un peu mal à l'aise. Il l'observa longuement dans l'espoir de voir un quelconque indice de mauvaise santé. Sans résultat.

Qui qu'ait été cet homme, il n'avait pas voulu le piéger. Ça aurait dû le rendre heureux. Malgré tout, il n'en était pas le moins du monde soulagé. On n'offrait rien gratuitement, dans les souterrains, et Yuu savait que quelqu'un, quelque part, attendait encore d'être remboursé. Tout à ses pensées, il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui. Akane lui toucha légèrement le bras.

— Encore, soupira-t-elle à ses côtés. Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de se cacher.

En effet, un groupe d'adolescents habillés un peu trop bien pour l'endroit se disputaient à voix basse quelques mètres plus loin. Chacun d'entre eux avait un pansement jaunâtre collé au cou. Des garde-mangers. Des traîtres.

Yuu renifla.

— Ils n'ont pas peur de se faire arrêter, en tout cas, remarqua Chihiro qui avait suivi son regard.

— Personne ne viendra les gêner, ici, cracha Yuu. Ils en ont presque l'air fiers.

Le profond mépris qui teintait sa voix ne passa pas inaperçu. Akane détourna les yeux.

Yuu accéléra soudain le pas. Il dépassa Mika et ne s'arrêta que quand il fut suffisamment éloigné de la bande qui ne les avait même pas remarqués.

— Yuu ?

Mika l'avait rattrapé. Comme toujours.

— Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Que ne comprenait-il pas dans « laisse-moi tranquille » ? Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni avec lui ni avec personne. Sa voix, pourtant, résonna dans le long des murs sans qu'il songe même à la retenir.

— Comment peuvent-ils se promener comme ça ? marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Comment osent-ils en être aussi fiers ?

Mika posa une main sur son épaule.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

Sa voix manquait d'assurance.

— Désolé.

— Ce n'est rien, soupira Mika. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Et Mika avait juré qu'il n'y retournerait plus. Il avait raison, de toute façon. Aux dernières nouvelles, seuls les vampires assassinaient froidement les êtres humains qui passaient sur leur route. Ce que faisait Mika n'avait rien à voir.

C'était horrible, ça lui donnait la nausée, mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

— Les médicaments ont bien fonctionné, souffla-t-il.

Mika ne frémit même pas. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

— Je suppose, oui.

— Tu as juré.

— Je sais.

— Ils vont vouloir quelque chose en retour. Ils vont vouloir...

— Yuu, je sais. Je sais. Mais j'ai promis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout dans son visage lui donnait envie de le croire. Mais il pouvait cacher un secret si longtemps...

Finalement, il céda et lâcha un soupir.

— Ça va, dit-il en gonflant les joues, j'ai compris.

Mika lui offrit un sourire.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

— Évidemment, marmonna-t-il.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il ajouta :

— Sombre imbécile.

Akane les rattrapa, bientôt suivie par les autres enfants. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Mika répondit d'un bref signe de tête.

— Ne vous enfuyez pas comme ça, les réprimanda-t-elle. Les petits vont croire que vous cherchez à les semer.

Pour tout dire, c'était exactement ce que Yuu avait cherché à faire.

— Alors, dit Chihiro, c'est où ?

Akane lui tapota la tête.

— Impatiente ? On ne sait même pas si on trouvera ce qu'on veut.

— Tu insinues que mes informations sont inexactes ? dit Mika.

— Inequoi ? demanda Ako.

— Je n'insinue rien du tout, répliqua Akane. Je me dis seulement que tu ne dois pas être le seul à être au courant, et que n'importe quel gosse aurait pu tomber dessus par hasard.

— Si on ne veut pas être pris en traître, on n'a qu'à aller plus vite qu'eux, fit Yuu avec un sourire dangereux.

— Plus vite ? répéta Mika.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications ; Yuu s'était déjà mis à courir dans les couloirs de la basse-ville avec un cri de guerre, directement suivi par la plupart des petits. Seuls Mika, Akane et Chihiro étaient restés derrière. Parfaitement synchrones, ils soupirèrent.

— C'est tout lui, ça, commenta Akane. Suivons-le avant qu'il ne les perde dans les quartiers les plus répugnants des souterrains.

Ils le retrouvèrent dans une ancienne salle de stockage pleine de caisses en bois pourri et de tissus imbibés d'eau sale. Une vieille femme, appuyée contre le mur du fond, observait les enfants de ses petits yeux plissés. Ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention.

— T'es sûr que c'était ici, Mika ? demanda Yuu en détaillant les alentours. Y a que dalle. Et puis, ça schlingue.

— Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Mika adorait le prendre par les sentiments ; il grommela un bref « ça n'a rien à voir » que nul autre que lui n'entendit et s'écarta pour le laisser passer devant lui.

— J'ai besoin d'aide, signala Mika en faisant mine de pousser une lourde caisse scellée, et Akane, Fumie et Kouta se précipitèrent pour la leur apporter.

Ils tirèrent la caisse sur un bon mètre pour dévoiler une ouverture étroite dans le mur de pierre. Yuu, qui surveillait les allées et venues du couloir, haussa les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Un passage secret, répondit Mika, l'air confiant.

Les autres enfants poussèrent des exclamations émerveillées.

— Un passage secret ! s'écria Ako. Il va où ?

— Nulle part, malheureusement, dit Mika. Mais il fait une cachette de premier choix. Allons voir ce qu'elle nous réserve.

Les petits ne se firent pas prier. Par habitude, Akane fut la première à s'engouffrer dans l'ouverture. Ils avaient décidé, quelques années plus tôt, de toujours procéder de cette façon ; un grand prenait la tête tandis que les deux autres couvraient leurs arrières et fermaient la marche pour prévenir toute potentielle agression, de moins en moins rares ces derniers temps.

Personne ne les avait suivis. Yuu profita du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la salle pour saisir Mika par le bras.

— Quoi ? fit celui-ci, légèrement agacé.

— Depuis quand tu connais cet endroit ?

— Ça fait quelques jours. Pourquoi ?

— Tu l'as trouvé tout seul ?

Mika leva les yeux au ciel. Si la défiance de Yuu leur avait sauvé la mise plutôt deux fois qu'une, elle pouvait aussi sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs. Yuu ne l'ignorait pas. Il s'en fichait.

— J'ai entendu un enfant en parler, répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

— Et t'y emmènes les petits sans même vérifier ?

— J'avais vérifié, Yuu. Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

— Parce que...

Mais Mika l'interrompit en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

— Je ne suis pas stupide, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Et j'aime cette famille autant que toi. Je ne les laisserais jamais foncer tête la première dans le danger, d'accord ?

— Je sais bien, grommela Yuu entre ses dents.

— Alors arrête de faire ça !

Yuu soutint son regard sans rien dire. Abandonnant la partie, Mika se faufila dans l'ouverture ; une dernière vérification, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien, et Yuu s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas.

Le « passage secret » était une pièce étroite au plafond bas et menaçant dont l'humidité n'avait d'égale que la puanteur terrible qui leur irritait le nez. Des flaques brunâtres s'étalaient partout à leur pied, parfois accompagnées de petits champignons que Yuu n'avait encore jamais vus. Il entendit Akane réprimander Ako alors qu'il se baissait pour en attraper un. Quelque chose ici le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Il jeta un discret coup d'œil à Mika. Le garçon avait récupéré son sourire habituel, bien que ce dernier lui semblât légèrement plus forcé que d'ordinaire. Un pincement au cœur — il détourna les yeux.

Il n'avait pas voulu douter de lui, encore moins le manifester au travers d'un interrogatoire aussi injuste, mais il avait été incapable de contrôler les mots qui s'échappaient sans cesse de sa bouche. Il aurait aimé s'excuser, dire que tout ça n'avait été que le résultat d'une impulsivité sur laquelle il travaillait encore. Mika l'aurait cru. Il lui aurait pardonné. Après tout, Mika n'avait jamais mis sa parole en doute.

Mais c'était impossible. Yuu détestait mentir. Plus que tout, il détestait mentir à Mika.

— Dommage que ce ne soit pas un peu plus propre, soupira Akane, le tirant de sa rêverie. Ça aurait fait un bon coin pour dormir.

— Un peu trop humide, si tu veux mon avis, fit Mika.

Il passa une main sur le plafond, juste assez bas pour qu'il puisse l'effleurer.

— Et puis, ça risquerait de s'effondrer sur nos têtes pendant la nuit.

— Toujours mieux que de se faire bouffer, grogna Yuu en se frappant brusquement le bras.

Il grimaça en éjectant le moustique mort d'une pichenette. Maintenant qu'il avait constaté leur présence, il pouvait en voir voleter tout autour d'eux dans une danse sordide. Les moustiques ne valaient pas mieux que les vampires. Ils étaient juste plus petits.

— Arrête de faire la tête, le tança Akane.

— Je ne fais pas...

— Regardez ! s'exclama Fumie en bougeant les casiers de bois entreposés dans un coin.

Elle plongea les mains entre deux d'entre eux et en ressortit une balle en cuir de taille respectable, la mine triomphante.

— C'était ça, la surprise, Mika ?

Mika lui adressa son plus grand sourire. Akane prit le jouet et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures.

— Génial, commenta-t-elle en la lançant en l'air. Et elle est super bien gonflée, en plus. Comment a-t-elle atterri ici ?

— Des gamins du coin l'y avaient cachée, répondit Mika, visiblement ravi.

— Et ils sont où, maintenant ? demanda Yuu.

— Partis avec les chasseurs. J'ai entendu l'un d'eux s'en plaindre juste avant de partir.

— Alors on peut la prendre ? dit Kouta.

— Je suppose, fit Akane. C'est de bonne facture, en tout cas. Tu as vu les dessins près des coutures ?

Yuu et Mika les étudièrent un moment.

— Ça vient de la surface, comprit Yuu.

— Exact, confirma Akane. Mieux que ça, on la croirait directement sortie des hautes sphères. Tu vois ce signe, là ?

Elle pointa une grosse lettre T finement réalisée à l'endroit où les coutures se rejoignaient.

— La marque du fabricant, expliqua-t-elle. Probablement très reconnu. Seuls les artisans agréés par le gouverneur ont le droit de signer leurs œuvres, et ils ne sont pas très nombreux.

— Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Mika.

— Ma mère travaillait dans la production de bijoux, avant de mourir, répondit-elle simplement.

Les enfants firent silence. Personne ne parlait de sa famille d'avant. C'était la règle.

— Ta maman ? répéta timidement Chihiro. Elle vivait à la surface ?

Akane secoua la tête.

— Elle avait un laissez-passer, c'est tout. Ça se faisait, il y a quelque temps.

Avant que l'arrivée des vampires ne consume toutes leurs chances de s'échapper de cet enfer.

— Rentrons à la maison, intervint Yuu, mal à l'aise. Cet endroit me fout la chair de poule.

Il sortit en premier, impatient de quitter l'endroit, et laissa Akane et Mika se débrouiller pour fermer la marche. Une seconde suffit pour constater que la vieille avait disparu. Yuu fronça les sourcils. Par prudence, il regarda par-dessus son épaule ; Mika s'extirpait du trou en riant avec Fumie, inconscient du danger.

Car le danger existait. Il le sentait courir sous sa peau et déclencher sur ses bras une irrépressible chair de poule. Son cœur, poussé par l'instinct, se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il connaissait cette sensation ; elle l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. On ne survivait pas à la basse-ville sans instinct.

— On doit partir, ordonna-t-il, les poings serrés. _Tout de suite !_

Les autres ne discutèrent pas et détalèrent comme des lapins. Eux aussi possédaient l'expérience du danger, songea Yuu. Ils ne se contentaient pas d'être les membres de la famille Hyakuya : ils étaient des orphelins de la basse-ville.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer à y réfléchir ; avant de pouvoir faire un pas hors de la salle de stockage, Kouta poussa un cri terrorisé.

Tous reculèrent en voyant trois hommes entrer, leurs yeux rouges sang ne laissant aucun doute sur leur identité. Instinctivement, le groupe se resserra derrière Yuu qui avait écarté les bras devant eux, l'estomac retourné, la peur s'instillant dans ses veines semblable à un poison mortel. Ils allaient attaquer, comprit-il. Ils étaient pris au piège.

Et il ne parviendrait pas à bouger. Cette réalisation lui donna envie de pleurer. Ses pieds ne lui obéiraient pas ; ils resteraient fixés au sol et il verrait sa famille mourir, mourir, mourir...

Taichi, dans son dos, se mit à sangloter. Il entendit quelqu'un lui plaquer une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire. Akane, probablement. Le sourire du chef de la bande, un homme de petite taille au visage creusé, s'agrandit alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers eux.

Soudain, Yuu revit Mika et la brute, le jour où il avait fait de lui Yuichiro Hyakuya, ses mains autour des siennes, son sourire, son sourire, celui dont il le gratifiait chaque jour encore, celui qui l'enveloppait d'une chaleur qui lui était jusqu'alors toujours restée étrangère.

Et il prit peur.

— S'il vous... commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il fut incapable de reconnaître comme la sienne, tremblante et aiguë, empreinte de désespoir. S'il vous plaît...

Mais les vampires n'écouteraient pas. Yuu connaissait leur regard avide de douleur et de sang.

Des exterminateurs.

Ceux qui dévoraient leurs victimes jusqu'à les rendre exsangues, se riaient du chaos qu'ils semaient autour d'eux, prenaient les humains pour de la vermine à peine digne d'être regardée — tout juste bonne à leur offrir satisfaction avant de mourir comme le bétail qu'ils étaient. Persuader un vampire ordinaire de les laisser partir en échange d'un service était envisageable. Convaincre un exterminateur, en revanche, s'était déjà avéré rigoureusement impossible.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Aucune chance. Ils les massacreraient tous, un par un, sans leur laisser le moindre espoir de survie. Ils verraient la flamme s'éteindre dans leurs yeux et s'en délecteraient jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Yuu se fichait de mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas regarder sa famille finir entre les mains d'assassins dénués de compassion. Il serra les dents.

Bouge.

Son corps refusa d'obéir.

Bouge. Bouge. Bouge ! Fais quelque chose ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Soudain, Mika se trouva devant lui, comme matérialisé directement du néant. Il ne l'avait même pas vu le rejoindre.

— Laissez-nous tranquilles ! cria-t-il. Allez-vous-en !

Rapide comme l'éclair, le vampire de tête plongea la main vers eux. Il ne fallut qu'un centième de seconde à Yuu pour comprendre que Mika ne réagirait pas suffisamment vite pour pouvoir l'éviter ; dans un élan désespéré, il fonça sur leur agresseur en hurlant.

Le vampire se décala souplement sur le côté, l'empoigna à la gorge et le repoussa au milieu des enfants qui le rattrapèrent de justesse ; Mika, qui en avait profité pour se jeter sur le bras libre de leur agresseur, finit projeté contre le mur que sa tête heurta avec violence.

Les deux autres vampires n'avaient même pas bougé. Celui qui les avait attaqués ricana et marmonna :

— Je déteste les gosses.

Puis il se dirigea lentement vers Mika, un sourire féroce aux lèvres, et l'attrapa par les cheveux d'un geste brusque.

— Dis au revoir, susurra-t-il.

— Lâchez-le ! hurla Fumie et, avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher, elle sauta sur le dos du vampire.

Ce dernier lâcha Mika, une lueur sauvage dans les yeux, et l'arracha de lui pour la soulever du sol, une main serrée sur sa gorge. Son visage avait perdu toute trace de sourire. Il était furieux.

Tout se produisit en une fraction de seconde, mais l'image s'imprima dans l'esprit de Yuu comme le « T » trônait au centre du ballon, ineffaçable, le marquant à jamais.

Akane, juste à côté de lui, une main crispée sur son poignet, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement qui refusait de s'en échapper. Mika qui se relevait en toussant, appuyé contre le mur, la paume à l'arrière de sa tête, et ses pupilles élargies sur un ennemi qui avait déjà détourné son attention de lui. Fumie, l'air absurdement surpris, et le sang qui s'écoulait de sa gorge alors que le vampire en arrachait les dents.

Ses yeux fous, rouges, rouges, rouges, comme son menton et son cou et comme les vêtements de Fumie qui retombait au sol telle une absurde poupée de chiffon.

Yuu sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Il aurait voulu hurler à s'en briser la voix, attraper les autres et fuir le plus loin possible, sortir de cette ville et de cette planète et disparaître à jamais, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que rester immobile, les yeux écarquillés, à enregistrer la tragédie qui se déroulait juste devant lui sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Puis, sans prévenir, les deux vampires qui n'avaient pas bougé s'effondrèrent. Cinq doigts jaillirent du ventre du troisième qui les contempla en clignant des yeux, hébété.

— J'avais demandé d'être discret, dit une voix familière.

Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, Akane se laissa tomber au sol. L'inconnu ôta son bras des entrailles du vampire et le fit basculer sur le côté en le poussant gentiment.

— Ces imbéciles n'écoutent jamais, déplora l'homme en agitant la main pour la nettoyer du rouge vermeil qui la teignait à présent.

Puis il adressa un clin d'œil à Yuu qui l'identifia dans l'instant comme l'étranger qui, quelques jours plus tôt, lui avait fourni de quoi soigner Mika. Il la voyait, maintenant, la lueur maligne au fond de son regard, le sourire tranquille qui étirait ses lèvres alors qu'il se léchait les doigts sans cesser de les observer.

— Ah, Mika, soupira-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Ne t'avais-je pas recommandé la prudence ? Tu t'es montré bien téméraire.

Mika ne réagit pas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur Fumie, les épaules agitées de tremblements incontrôlables. Puis, lentement, il releva la tête vers lui.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rit l'inconnu. Ne t'ai-je pas sauvé la mise, à l'instant ? Et que dit-on, dans ces cas-là ?

— Vous... vous m'aviez dit...

— Ces trois idiots n'obéissent qu'à leur soif de sang, soupira l'inconnu. Je leur avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas approcher. Enfin, tu sais comment sont les nouveau-nés. Je ne peux pas les tenir en laisse en permanence.

Il aida Akane à se relever, puis souleva le menton de Yuu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ça aurait pu être pire, souffla-t-il. Après tout, il ne s'agit que d'une seule d'entre vous. Ça fera une bouche de moins à nourrir, pas vrai ?

Yuu ne trouva même pas la force de se dégager. Par chance, l'homme cessa bien vite de lui accorder son attention ; il se tourna vers Mika et lui adressa un sourire inquiétant.

— Rentrez à la maison, murmura ce dernier en poussant Kouta en avant.

Il le dévisagea sans comprendre.

— Fumi... Fumie...

— Tout de suite.

Mika le poussa plus fort ; Akane, qui n'avait cessé de fixer le corps du vampire, se réveilla soudain. Elle saisit les petits par le bras et s'enfuit sans un regard pour l'inconnu qui continua à les suivre des yeux.

— Yuu, murmura Mika.

Celui-ci, les poings serrés, était resté complètement immobile.

— Yuu, rentre à la maison.

— Fumie est morte, articula-t-il. Je...

— Rentre, s'il te plaît.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'agrandit.

— Je crains qu'il ne soit pas très enclin à t'obéir, Mikaela, dit-il.

— Yuu, répéta Mika avec cette fois une note de supplication. Je t'en prie.

L'inconnu fit un pas vers eux ; Yuu se mit brusquement en garde, le cœur battant.

— De quoi as-tu peur, Yuichiro Hyakuya ? s'enquit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mika se plaça devant lui et le repoussa doucement en arrière.

— Excusez-le, intervint-il. Il est...

Mais l'homme l'interrompit d'un petit rire qui leur fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Mika. Je comprends. (Puis il lui caressa la joue et ajouta :) Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Contre toute attente, Mika lui offrit un sourire pâle et forcé.

— Oui, répondit-il simplement.

— Car tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas, mon petit Mikaela ? Je ne voudrais pas que ma hâte de te revoir se change en impatience.

Mika risqua un regard vers Yuu.

— Je... oui. Je viendrai.

— Bien. Au revoir, Mika. Et au revoir, Yuu. En espérant que nos routes se croisent à nouveau.

Un petit rire, et l'inconnu était parti.

Yuu entendit Mika relâcher son souffle. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Le silence soudain des lieux s'infiltrait dans leur gorge comme une maladie mortelle. Yuu sentit la douleur s'épanouir dans sa poitrine avant même de réaliser qu'il pleurait. À genoux devant Fumie, Mika gardait les yeux fermés. Il entrouvrit la bouche. Sa voix résonna contre les briques poisseuses tandis que les gouttes qui tombaient du plafond s'écrasaient sur les quatre corps étendus au sol.

— Elle faisait partie de ma famille, dit-il.

Alors Yuu se baissa, prit Fumie dans ses bras et la souleva lentement de terre.

— Rentrons, murmura-t-il, et sa voix l'abandonna à mi-parcours, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance : Mika avait compris.

 _xxxxx_

Dos à lui, Mika serrait une couverture rêche contre son cœur, les épaules agitées de tremblements discrets. Il s'était mis à pleurer à l'instant où il avait détourné le visage de Yuu, se cachant de lui comme il se cachait d'Akane et des petits, comme il se cachait de l'univers entier. Mais Yuu n'était pas aveugle. Yuu n'était pas sourd.

Il voyait, entendait, comprenait tout.

— Mika.

Mika sanglota de plus belle. Yuu eut beau chercher ses mots, il ne trouva dans son crâne rien d'autre qu'un gouffre sombre et sans fond, froid et terrifiant, plus que tous ceux auxquels il avait eu affaire jusqu'alors. Il serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. Il garderait ses larmes pour plus tard. Il en avait suffisamment versé.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Mika. Le geste ne le réconforterait pas, il le savait, mais il remplissait malgré tout son cœur d'une tiédeur acide, une tristesse infinie mêlée d'un soupçon d'affection, la certitude que, quoi qu'il advienne, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait plus à rester seul. Doucement, la main de Mika vint trouver la sienne ; ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment enfin et, lorsqu'ils s'éveillèrent le lendemain matin, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait lâché prise.

Ils n'évoquèrent pas pas l'événement les jours qui suivirent. Akane et Mika s'étaient débrouillés pour emmener le corps de Fumie jusqu'aux cheminées tandis que Yuu s'occupait de distraire les enfants. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, Akane et Yuu avaient échangé un regard, et ce fut tout ; Fumie était partie, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Yuu en rêvait chaque nuit, bien entendu, d'elle et de l'inconnu qui les avait sauvés, des vampires qui pullulaient en ville, encerclaient leur maison, venaient les tuer jusque dans leurs lits. Il voyait Mika à la merci de l'un d'entre eux, Akane au sol et, malgré ses hurlements, personne jamais ne leur venait en aide, tous trop occupés à fuir ou à attendre dans l'espoir de récupérer tout ce qu'ils avaient amassé au cours des dernières années. Il arrivait, parfois, que Mika meure devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, secouait Mika pour vérifier que tout allait bien, du moins quand celui-ci n'avait pas déjà été tiré du sommeil par ses incontrôlables cris d'angoisses. Mika ne s'en plaignait pas : il le rassurait doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme et, le lendemain, il lui souriait comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit, comme s'ils vivaient tous deux sous les tendres rayons de soleil de la surface, là où rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais massacrer les membres de leur famille.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, lui confia Yuu un matin, alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir pour la distribution de nourriture.

Mika lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

— Comment je fais quoi ?

— Pour sourire. Comment tu fais pour sourire. Je crois que je ne pourrai plus sourire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Mika ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il le dévisagea sans mot dire, perdu dans des pensées que Yuu aurait bien voulu connaître.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il enfin. Je crois que, si j'arrêtais, j'oublierais définitivement comment faire.

C'était une explication comme une autre.

— Et puis, poursuivit Mika, vous êtes toujours là.

— Nous ?

— Toi, Akane, tout le monde. C'est moins difficile de sourire si je sais que tu seras là pour le voir.

Yuu déglutit. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'en ferait rien, pourtant. Il avait juré.

Puis, sans prévenir, Mika le serra contre lui, si fort qu'il pensa étouffer.

— Merci d'être resté, murmura Mika en appuyant le front contre son épaule.

Pris au dépourvu, Yuu mit un moment avant de lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

— Resté ?

— Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Vraiment heureux. Alors merci.

— T'as aucune raison de me remercier, imbécile, marmonna-t-il.

Mika se détacha de lui, s'essuya les yeux, puis lui sourit à nouveau.

— Allons-y, décida-t-il et, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il attrapa Yuu par la main et le tira derrière lui.

 _xxxxx_

— Ils jouent avec, dit Yuu en entrant dans la chambre.

Mika, occupé à se laver la figure avec un petit bol d'eau plus ou moins propre, releva la tête vers lui.

— Qui ? Avec quoi ?

— Les petits. La balle, tu sais.

Le visage de Mika s'éclaira derechef.

— Vraiment ?

— Je les ai entendus.

— J'ai cru qu'ils l'abandonneraient là.

— Akane leur a parlé, je pense.

— Elle est douée. J'avais peur qu'ils ne s'en remettent jamais.

— Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils perdent quelqu'un, tu sais.

— La vie continue.

Yuu sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement.

— La vie continue, répéta-t-il sans conviction.

Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'elle avait épuisé sa dose de malheurs.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mika se sécha le visage avec un de ses t-shirts trop petits.

— Je me lave, répondit-il.

Yuu s'assit en face de lui.

— Je vois ça. Pour quoi faire ?

— Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'un ton innocent.

Mais Yuu le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, bien décidé à découvrir quoi.

— T'as un rendez-vous ?

— Yuu...

— Mika.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir.

— Je sais que tu désapprouves, mais je dois le faire. Je dois le faire, Yuu.

Yuu serra les poings. Il saisit Mika par les épaules, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Mika ne détourna pas le regard.

— Tu vas retourner le voir, c'est ça ? Le type qui...

Il s'interrompit ; Mika poursuivit à sa place :

— Qui nous a sauvé la vie. Plus d'une fois.

— C'est un vampire.

— Oui.

Yuu se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait froid, tout à coup.

— Tu lui offres ton sang, c'est ça ?

Mika baissa les yeux. C'était la seule confirmation dont Yuu avait besoin : sans réfléchir, il raffermit sa prise, la mâchoire crispée.

— Tu donnes ton sang à un vampire, murmura-t-il, moins pour Mika que pour lui-même.

— Je suis désolé, Yuu. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

Tous les éléments s'emboîtaient, désormais. Toutes ses escapades secrètes, les informations, les vêtements, la nourriture qu'il ramenait à la maison. Toutes les fois où il leur avait apporté des petits cadeaux, des médicaments, des couvertures. Et le sourire qui ne l'avait jamais quitté.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton si désespéré qu'il lui parut pathétique.

— Tu sais pourquoi.

— Non ! Dis-le-moi, Mika. _Pourquoi ?_

— Je voulais vous protéger.

— Nous protéger ? En te vendant à ces...

— Il s'appelle Ferid, le coupa Mika.

— Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui, Mika ! On aurait très bien pu nous en sortir tous seuls !

Mika le contempla un long moment, puis, contre toute attente, sourit.

— J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour garder cette famille en vie, dit-il d'une voix douce.

— Mais...

— Yuu, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous n'ayons jamais été attaqués par qui que ce soit ces quatre dernières années ? Pourquoi crois-tu que les vampires nous aient laissés si longtemps tranquilles ? Nous sommes des proies faciles. Tu le sais, non ? Nous vivons dans une maison isolée et nous sommes très peu nombreux. Il n'y a que toi, moi et Akane qui puissions défendre les petits, et nous n'avons rien à voir avec les autres grands de la basse-ville. Ils auraient pu nous avoir en un claquement de doigts. J'ai passé un accord avec Ferid, c'est tout.

— Ferid...

— Nous sommes protégés, ici. Aucun vampire ne nous attaquera jamais, tu comprends ?

— Va dire ça à Fumie, marmonna Yuu.

Le visage de Mika se décomposa.

— C'était un accident.

— Un accident ? Ça n'avait rien d'un accident ! Ils...

Il prit une inspiration.

— Si ces vampires n'avaient pas existé...

Il relâcha Mika et se plaqua les mains sur les yeux. Lorsque son ami lui caressa doucement le bras, il ne se dégagea pas. Mika se vend aux vampires, se répétait-il en boucle. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

C'était désormais si évident qu'il en avait la nausée.

— Tu m'en veux ? Yuu.

Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas à Mika qu'il en voulait. C'était au monde entier. À ces souterrains sordides qui n'offraient rien d'autre que la souffrance et la mort. Aux vampires qui les avaient envahis un jour pour ne plus s'en aller. À lui-même, qui avait préféré l'aveuglement à la vérité, qui s'était détourné de Mika, qui l'avait abandonné.

— Je... j'aurais voulu... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Mika ? Je croyais qu'on était... je pensais...

Pour la deuxième fois, il rompit sa promesse et se mit à pleurer.

Je ne peux même pas croire à mes propres engagements. Je ne le mérite pas.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa Mika.

— C'est pas... Pourquoi tu veux toujours tout porter sur tes épaules ? Si tu m'en avais parlé, j'aurais pu...

Mika cueillit son visage entre ses mains.

— Je ne le ferai plus, jura-t-il. Je te le promets.

— Mais tu vas y retourner.

— Il faut que j'y aille. Tu l'as entendu.

— Je viens avec toi.

— Non.

— Je vais...

— Non, Yuu. Tu as des choses à faire, toi aussi.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

— Quoi ?

— Joue avec les petits. Fais-les rire. Entraîne-toi comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je ne resterai pas leur marionnette pour toujours, d'accord ? Il faut qu'on soit prêt pour le jour J.

— Le jour J ?

— Celui de notre libération.

— Mika...

Il lui sourit à nouveau.

— Tu comptais rester ici pour toujours ?

— Bien sûr que non, grommela Yuu.

— Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi.

— Arrête de parler comme un grand. Tu ne l'es pas plus que moi.

— Désolé.

Mika lui essuya les joues.

— Tu pleures encore, remarqua-t-il.

— Dans tes rêves.

Mika s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés.

— Dis, Yuu...

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il en reniflant bruyamment.

— Tu te souviens du garçon avec qui on s'était battu, il y a quatre ans ? Le jour où on s'est rencontré. Il voulait frapper Kouta.

Difficile de ne pas se le rappeler. Le souvenir était imprimé dans sa mémoire au fer rouge, sans compter qu'ils devaient désormais éviter les zones où le garçon passait la plupart de son temps pour ne pas risquer de le rencontrer par hasard. Les brutes n'oubliaient jamais rien, elles non plus.

— Je m'en souviens.

— Il s'appelle Yūji, l'informa Mika.

Yuu haussa les épaules.

— Et ?

Mika baissa la voix.

— Il a quitté la basse-ville. Apparemment, les chasseurs l'ont récupéré.

— Ah. Et donc ?

— Et donc... quel âge a-t-il ? Quatorze ans ?

Yuu avait du mal à voir où Mika voulait en venir.

— Il les prenne jeune, je suppose, marmonna-t-il.

— Il n'est pas très bon, poursuivit Mika. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu essayer de s'entraîner avec un autre grand. Un de ses amis, je crois. Il n'est pas très agile, ni rapide, ni même doué. Il n'est même pas particulièrement fort.

— Viens-en aux faits, Mika.

Celui-ci inspira, incertain.

— Ce que je veux dire, dit-il avec précaution, c'est que tu es bien plus compétent que lui. Sûrement plus intelligent, aussi, même si ce n'est pas exactement ta qualité première...

— Hé !

Il gloussa.

— Enfin, tu sais, reprit-il, je crois que si tu essayais, tu pourrais...

Yuu bondit sur ses pieds.

— Tu veux que j'aille tortiller du cul devant ces connards de chasseurs ? gronda-t-il.

— Yuu.

— Tu rêves, Mika. Je ne deviendrai pas un de ces ados désespérés qui passent leur temps à leur lécher les bottes en espérant avoir une miette de leur attention. Et puis quoi ? Et les petits ? Notre famille ?

— Tu ne veux pas te débarrasser des vampires ?

— Bien sûr que si ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Ils sont des centaines à s'engager. L'armée n'a pas besoin de moi. Vous, si.

Mika resta un moment silencieux. Puis il haussa les épaules.

— Tu as raison, reconnut-il. N'en parlons plus.

Il se releva à son tour, épousseta ses vêtements.

— Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Yuu eut beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de façon adéquate de répondre. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? « Sois prudent » ? « Bonne chance » ? C'était ridicule. Pathétique.

Aussi préféra-t-il garder la bouche fermée.

— Tu sais, Yuu...

— Quoi ?

Quoi que Mika ait voulu dire, il finit par se raviser et se contenta de s'approcher de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Yuu sentit ses joues s'empourprer instantanément. Malgré sa présence dans une famille comme la leur, il ne s'était jamais habitué aux gestes d'affection.

— C'est la nouvelle mode ? demanda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

— De quoi ?

— Les câlins à répétition.

Mika rit.

— Oui !

— Ce n'est pas pour me remercier, hein ?

— Non, répondit Mika. C'est pour que tu n'oublies pas.

— Oublier ? Quoi ?

— Que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi. À tout le monde ici. (Il lui sourit, puis ajouta :) J'y vais.

— Je... euh... À plus.

Mais Mika était déjà parti. Yuu posa une main sur ses joues brûlantes.

— Idiot, marmonna-t-il.

Puis il sortit à son tour, le cœur plein d'une chaleur qu'il ne connaissait pas.

 _xxxxx_

Un groupe de trois chasseurs buvaient autour d'un petit feu de camp en dessous d'une des cheminées d'aération de la vieille ville, s'amusant d'une de ces plaisanteries qui plaisaient tant aux adultes et dépassaient l'entendement des enfants. Ceux de la ville haute, en tout cas. Les enfants des souterrains, eux, en connaissaient plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu en savoir.

Et ils ne riaient pas.

Yuu, du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, n'avait jamais essayé de s'approcher d'eux. Les chasseurs n'accordaient guère d'importance aux enfants chétifs qui se multipliaient dans les égouts. Seuls ceux assez forts pour grossir les rangs de l'armée impériale pouvaient éveiller leur intérêt. Yuu n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle ils venaient les chercher si loin dans la basse-ville. Les gens d'en haut avaient droit à un véritable entraînement ; ils étaient sans nul doute plus compétents qu'eux, plus aptes à obéir aux ordres, plus éduqués. Pourquoi, dès lors, tirer des mômes de la vermine quand on pouvait se contenter de ceux qu'on leur servait déjà sur un plateau d'argent ?

Peut-être les jeunes d'en bas étaient-ils plus prudents, plus agressifs, plus prompts à obtenir la victoire quand celle-ci leur était assurée. Ils étaient nombreux, après tout, plein de rêves et bien décidés à grimper les marches qui menaient à la surface, quel que soit le prix à payer. Les chasseurs leur vendaient la vision d'un paradis inatteignable. Peut-être le désespoir les rendait-il suffisamment naïfs pour espérer rejoindre leurs rangs.

Yuu, lui, n'y avait jamais cru. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, là-bas, quelque chose de plus sombre et de plus terrifiant, quelque chose qui justifiait le fait qu'aucun des enrôlés n'était jamais revenu. L'armée n'était pas une option valable. Au mieux, elle le transformerait en chair à canon ; il fallait être profondément stupide pour croire le contraire.

Mais les chasseurs ne faisaient pas partie de l'armée. S'ils étaient reliés à une quelconque organisation, Yuu n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Certains chasseurs prenaient des apprentis sous leurs ailes et en faisaient l'un des leurs. Les chasseurs n'avaient pas peur d'aller en bas. Parfois même, ils y restaient vivre — c'était incompréhensible, inimaginable, mais le fait était qu'ils existaient.

Rejoindre les chasseurs lui permettrait peut-être de tenir les petits à l'œil. S'il parvenait à les convaincre...

Il secoua la tête, mortifié. Devenir l'un d'entre eux était hors de question. Mieux valait arrêter d'y penser.

Il se mit en route jusqu'à la maison, l'estomac encore plein. Les rations d'aujourd'hui s'étaient avérées plus abondantes qu'à l'ordinaire. Tant mieux ; il avait décidé de s'entraîner plus dur que jamais, ces derniers temps, et avait besoin de toute l'énergie qu'on pouvait lui fournir. L'entrée des égouts étant déjà prise d'assaut par une bande d'adolescents agressifs, il avait prévu d'y retourner vers la fin de la journée. Pas la peine de leur chercher des noises. De toute façon, il avait laissé le tuyau sous la bonne garde d'Akane, qui avait mangé plus tôt par sécurité — si les gens d'en haut les voyaient trop souvent ensemble, ils ne tarderaient pas à découvrir le pot aux roses et leur unique moyen de subsistance s'envolerait en fumée.

Il la croisa dehors, pourtant, alors qu'elle courait vers lui, l'air paniqué.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il, gagné par l'anxiété.

— C'est Mika, articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Je crois qu'il est blessé.

— Tu _crois_?

— Je ne sais pas, je... il s'est enfermé dans votre chambre. Il refuse de me laisser entrer, mais il... du sang...

Yuu sentit son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine. Sans attendre la suite, il se précipita vers la maison.

Des traces de sang frais couraient tout le long du couloir, sur les murs où Mika s'était appuyé, sur la poignée de la porte qu'il avait fermée à double tour malgré les supplications d'Akane. Le souffle court, Yuu cria :

— Mika ? Mika !

Il y eut un mouvement à l'intérieur. Akane, derrière lui, s'entortillait nerveusement les mains.

— J'espère qu'il n'est pas... commença-t-elle.

— Réponds-moi, Mika ! Laisse-moi entrer ! Je te jure que...

La porte s'entrouvrit soudain, laissant apparaître un visage hâve et visiblement mal en point.

— Juste toi, dit-il d'une voix faible.

— Reste derrière, Akane, fit Yuu en entrant.

Elle sembla vouloir protester, mais se retint. Finalement, elle croisa les bras.

— Je vais surveiller que les enfants ne voient pas tout ça.

— Merci.

Yuu pénétra dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte. Mika se laissa glisser contre le mur. Un regard vers lui, et Yuu se figea.

— Mika ! s'écria-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Le côté de son visage, ses mains et ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Yuu fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur, immédiatement suivi d'une vague de terreur incontrôlable. Mika, les yeux sur son épaule droite et cramoisie, respirait difficilement. Soudain, il se mit à tousser.

— Mika, répéta Yuu sans oser le toucher. Que... qu'est-ce que...

Un million de questions confuses se pressaient dans son esprit. Mika ouvrit la main vers lui ; il la prit sans hésiter.

— J'ai fait une bêtise, murmura Mika. Une grosse bêtise.

— On s'en fiche ! Il faut te soigner, Mika. Il faut... je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer... peut-être qu'Akane peut réussir à voler de l'alcool, pour... quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Mika, qui secouait frénétiquement la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour n'en laisser échapper qu'une bulle ensanglantée. Il fit signe à Yuu de s'approcher ; ce dernier s'exécuta.

— Je... j'ai...

C'est à cet instant que Yuu la vit enfin.

La morsure au creux de son épaule, deux trous rouge sombre desquels s'écoulait une rivière de sang. Il écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

— Non, souffla-t-il. Mika...

— Yuu. S'il te plaît.

Il toussa encore, posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon.

— Ne me laisse pas comme ça, supplia-t-il. Ne me...

Comprenant ce que Mika essayait de lui dire, il secoua vivement la tête.

— Non !

— Yuu... je ne veux pas être comme eux. Je ne veux pas... toi et les autres... vous...

Yuu attrapa son visage entre ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder en face.

— Non ! Je ne pourrai jamais...

— L'autre fille...

— ... était une inconnue ! Elle n'avait aucune chance ! Mais toi, tu... Mika, tu...

— Yuu.

— Je ne peux pas.

— S'il te plaît.

— Non, Mika !

Les yeux de Mika se remplirent de larmes.

— Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux.

Son ton n'avait pas flanché, cette fois.

— Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux. S'il te plaît. Yuu. On est de la même... fam...

Il fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

— Ça commence, articula-t-il. Yuu, pitié.

Les dents serrées, celui-ci ferma un instant les yeux. Si tu ne fais rien, pensait-il, il deviendra comme eux.

Il deviendra comme eux. Il deviendra comme eux. Tu ne peux pas le laisser comme ça. Tu dois...

Mais c'était inconcevable.

— Je suis désolé, Mika.

— Qu...

— Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi.

Puis il le serra contre lui, déchiré, certain que Mika ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il chuchota :

— Je préfère te voir comme eux que te voir mort.

Mika tenta de se dégager, paniqué.

— Yuu, s'il te plaît. Ne fais pas ça.

Mais Yuu le maintenait fermement contre lui, les doigts étroitement liés dans son dos pour l'empêcher de fuir son étreinte.

— Yuu ! cria Mika, terrifié, à présent.

Les sanglots qu'il percevait dans sa voix lui brisaient le cœur. Il glissa une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour le garder près de lui.

— Yuu, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît, je ne...

Il s'interrompit soudain, la respiration haletante. Son corps se relâcha quelques secondes, puis, les doigts crispés sur le dos de Yuu, il se mit à pousser des hurlements déchirants.

— Pardonne-moi, murmura Yuu à son oreille. Ça va aller. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Pardon. Pardon.

Mika ne lui répondit pas.

La crise ne dura pas plus d'une minute. À bout de souffle, Mika finit par faire silence, puis se laissa aller contre lui, pantelant.

Enfin, il enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Yuu, enroula les bras autour de ses épaules et, doucement, tout doucement, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

La mort de Fumie, aka « petite meuf cheveux longs » dans mon document, est à mettre sur le dos de Rin-BlackRabbit et Amestri. :D

Beaucoup de hugs et de gens qui pleurent, j'ai pas fait exprès. La prochaine fois, des crises existentielles et un plot twist de fou (non).

Merci de suivre cette fanfiction et merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours extrêmement appréciées car pour le moment écrire me déprime et que j'ai besoin de love, lol. Vous pouvez me retrouver sur tumblr **crimson-realm** pour rester au courant des news. Pour être sûrs que je ne m'évanouis pas dans le néant, m'voyez.

À la prochaine !


End file.
